The Black Hand
by HeiKitsune
Summary: The past is just that. The past. It is meant to be put behind us. Meant to gather dust in the back caverns of our minds. But it is never forgotten. Oh, no. The past is a stubborn, cruel mistress. She will hunt you down with all the guilt and all the nightmares in your history. So is it best to preserve the past or let it go?
1. Chapter 1-moonlit night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xenoblade chronicles X.**

Days of X: The Black hand of Satan

Chapter one: Moonlit Night

"Ha….haa…."

Blue blood dripped form Fenrir's bruised body. It poured form his head forcing him to close his right eye. Making his already shaky vision more impaired. His clothes are in ribbons, his armor and jacket are riddled with bullet holes. Lin is unconscious. Behind him she is filled with bullets, bleeding out form her stomach form were shrapnel form a grenade had hit her. Elma, with her legs broken, and her right arm twisted, is next to her. Trying her best to take in much needed air. They are backed against a boulder in West part of Primordia, caught within a storm and between a horde of ganglion guns. Poor Tatsu is cowering behind the stone wall. Sacred, unable to doing anything.

Their weapons are scattered and broken. His knife is broken form protecting him form a grenade blast. His photon saber is smashed to pieces. And his assault rifle is out of ammo.

Elma's blades are a little better off. If only one of them not being broken in half is considered better. Her guns are fine with only one sub-machine gun filled with bullets. Only because she didn't even get a single shot in before she hit with a missile.

Lin's shield is the only thing still intact. Even if the girl herself is not.

"Keh ha ha ha! This is the white witch and her marry band of monsters!?" Jaden laugh.

Jaden, the BLADE who had sent out a distress signal, had a gun pointed at Fenrir. Along with the rest of the Ganglion thugs behind him. The rain seemed to only make that traitor's greasy black hair more disgusting as he sneered down at them. The blacked sky over Primordia fit Fenrir's desperate situation.

"Oh MAN!" Jaden cackled. "All it took was a fake ass distress call, a simple ambush and you guys are like fish in a barrel! That guy was right! You guys are easy when it comes to other people!"

A weak growl gurgled form Fenrir's throat. He continued to glare his enemies down, no matter how beaten he feels.

"But you know Fenny. I am sporting guy." Jaden taunted with his gun. "How about I give you a few seconds to do…something."

"Ha ha ha! Not that it would matter!" Jaden gaffed. "Even if I do put a bullet through your skulls, it's only shut down those walking washing machines! Hell I could blow my own arm off and all I would need to do is get some duct tape and put it back together!"

He smiled, his eyes gazing at Elma's and Lin's prone forms. "Speaking of, it really won't matter what I do to those two will it? I wonder if their mim's carpet's match the drapes."

Jaden couldn't help but laugh. This whole thing is utterly ridiculous. The Ganglion kicked their asses before, and that's when the humans were actually prepared for them. How the hell do these idiots think they can take them on when their whole race is shit out of luck and there's a few billions of Ganglion and only a million of humans. And Elma's dumdass team keeps going against them. Attacking their bases, taking those Man-non, and for what? They've barely even made a dent. All they've ever done was pissed them off and placed all of NLA in their crosshairs.

"It's nothing perso-ok it is." Jaden shrugged. "I've hated the fact that scrub like you somehow got top ranking in just a few weeks. Oh yeah…."

He pointed his gun back at the dead man's head. "You've got sixteen seconds left."

Fenrir thought of anything he could do to get the out of this. His knife is broken. His photon saber was shot out his hands. His arms and legs are in so much pain he could barely move them. He cursed.

Neither he nor Elma could have seen this ambush coming. The distress signal was real enough that none of them thought anything of it. But he doesn't have time to lament on past mistakes.

"Ten seconds…"

The clock is ticking and he is out of options.

"Eight seconds~"

He could rush him. Take a shot to the chest and-

"Six seconds! Come rook make fucking move!"

No. Jaden's little band of Prone would blast him to pieces before he could even take out one of them.

"Five!"

What else does he have? Wait!

"Four!"

The overdrive. Vanham told him that every mim has one. It'll only last for a few seconds but that maybe all the time he'll need.

"Three!"

How they hell dose he active the damn thing again? Come Fenrir, think!

"Two!"

Fenrir closed his eyes and focused. His teeth grinding themselves to near paste in desperation. He racked his brain, his very soul shook with tension. The air around him snapped and popped with blue lighting. The grass around his feet seem to pull themselves out their roots by an unknown force of gravity. A blot of thunder shot through his deep forest eyes.

Jaden couldn't help but smile. Not only is he going to kill some shitty little up start, but he's going away a millionaire thanks to his partner's tips and the Ganglion's pay. He may even have so fun with one of the most sot after woman in NLA! Hell that little genius is just a bonus! He wonder if she still has a hymen in that robot body of hers-

"Huh?"

Funny. For some reason Jaden can't feel his left arm.

Sparks of broken electronics pulsed out of the shoulder stub of what used to be Jaden's left arm that Fenrir had slashed off with blinding speed with his bare hand. Standing a few feet behind Jaden, Fenrir's hand is outstretched and covered in blue blood.

None of the prone had seen him move. Jaden had blinked for less than a second and lost a whole limb.

Jaden screamed. The pain of losing his whole arm all too real to laugh off. "Arg-GULK!?"

His anguish is very short lived. Fenrir's hand suddenly burst through Jaden's chest. Ripping out the core of his mim; a small blue orb that beat like a heart.

"Ah…ah…" Jaden gasped weakly. The feeling of his own heart being ripped out. Something he never thought that he'd feel in his whole life.

Fenrir didn't hesitant to crush the core into a blue paste as he tore his hand back form Jaden's dead ragdoll body. Static sparked around him. His overdrive pushing his mim to its limits.

"Open fire!" The Prone fired their blasters at him.

Saying Fenrir dodged their shots wouldn't make much sense. The Prone hit their mark, but their target would literally disappear and reappear form position to position. Like a phantom, Fenrir ghost through the onslaught of fire and rammed his fist in the skull of one Prone. A swift kick to the head snapped his neck. He jumped off his dead body to slam his knee into the face of another prone solider. In a flash he unleashed a dozen kicks, and one final one to his throat. Bullets flew and raged around him but none of them hit as he dashed around and slew the hoard.

Fenrir is a black beast. A hellish shadow that sped through their ranks like bloody hurricane.

A prone with a mace swung at him. He caught it and crushed it in his hand. While the prone recoiled, Fenrir shot his hand forward straight through his head and threw the dead body into the crowd.

"Uhh…" Fenrir's eyes grew hazy. He shook his head. Clearing his vision he saw the few remaining security guards. Their guns pointed him as they stared him down.

This…isn't Mira.

He's back on Earth. In the American Smithsonian. He is here to steal something.

His black jacket is replaced with midnight cloak that covered his whole face. He has his old equipment is back. Two blades, throwing stars and daggers. Two hand guns. And many other tools of the a violent trade.

His occupation.

His life.

All of it can been seen through a screen blood red.

"Ragh!" The white skinned prone yelled as he raised his fists to slammed Fenrir's head in. But he only hit air as Fenrir vanished from sight and priced the soldier's skull with his hand.

A prone lieutenant, seeing how bad this is going, aimed his guns at Elma and Lin. He can't take out one of witch's teammates, but he can at least take out the woman herself.

Fenrir, ripping his hand form the stomach of another Prone, heard the click of a gun and rushed to pick up Lin and Elma. The lieutenant cursed as he missed, but kept firing even though he didn't come close to hitting them as Fenrir brought them behind the rock.

"Hee!?" Tatsu shrieked when Fenrir suddenly appeared with Lin and Elma. His body giving off a strange aura as it crackled in electricity.

"Hey!"

 _A voice made him turned his to see an older man couching behind a downed fighter jet with him. He is wearing a black combat stealth suit. Magazines and other guns littered his suit along with cocksure smile. Even with the hell storm of bullets tearing up the old 2012 plane. But that is all he can see of his face. The rest is covered by the fog of his memory._

 _He is back on Earth. Ducking behind the plane with the man._

 _"You going slit these bastards throats or are we just going to seat here twiddling our thumbs?!"_

 _Fenrir smirked. Of coruse he will! These idiots should have stayed home with their families!_

 _"Ha ha!" Laughed his friend, calling out his name in glee. "That's the sprite-"_

"F-Fenrir…?"

He blinked. Back on Mira.

Tatsu is still shaking like a leaf. Terrified as the gun fire grew closer.

"Keep firing!" Yelled the lieutenant. The few remaining men all fired their full rounds at the rock as they closed in.

Elma is still unconscious.

And Lin…

Her eyes are unfocused and petering in and out of consciousness. She looked up at him, yet there was no pain.

Only worry for his well being.

Lin dropped back in unconsciousnesss. And Fenrir growled. Directing it at the gunfire as the energy crackled around him.

He took Elma's only sowrd and her hand guns. His green eyes let out another spark.

"Keep them safe."

Tatsu shook in more fear. Yet the prone seemed like nothing compared the monster inside his friend.

Fenrir dashed out form cover, brandishing Elma's blade and her gun. The security team fired their guns while Fenrir smirked viciously. Deflecting their bullets with the balde, he charged at them with the force of a hurricane.

He sliced one man's arm off and finished him off by putting a bullet in his head. He ducked under a spray of rounds and took off a man's leg. As he fell, screaming in agony, Fenrir took off his head. A man came with a baton raised only to have it cut in half along with himself. He slammed his foot into the chin of another guard then cut it off with his blade.

"Arrgh!" Fenrir was suddenly rushed with duel baton wielding guard. He swung his batons with mad precision. But it mattered not as Fenrir disappeared as the guard swung his baton and only to hit air.

"Huglk!?" The purple blade cleanly cut through the prone's chest and armor. It did not pull out, it twisted to the side and cut his body in half. His mutilated body joined the others that now litter the ground.

Tatsu watched as his friend slew the final prone with and odd mix of fear and relief. It is utter massacre. The bodies of the pornes are cut into pieces. Their arms, heads, legs, their whole bodies are ripped apart. Not haphazardly like some unthinking beast. Every limb and slice of the body was a like a surgical cut form something that takes a sick joy into cutting apart its victims. Yet there was no smile on Fenrir's face.

Only a calm visage is shown. A relaxed face that seem to hint that Fenrir has done this type of carnage before.

The electricity of his overdrive continued to spark around him. The images in his mind flashed between the museum and back on Mira in Primordia. Pictures and moments in time he doesn't remember but just seem to fit right with him.

That time in China were he killed that old man.

Italy were he slaughter a group of solider veterans.

Taiwan where he slit the throats of that family.

A tiny whimper brought him out his thoughts.

Behind him Tatsu was trying to lift an wounded Lin on his tiny shoulders.

"Mmm-meh?" Tatsu himself was suddenly lifted up by Fenrir and placed on his shoulder.

He picked up Lin and held her under his arm while he put Elma on his back.

"I am sorry…" Even though he knows they can't hear him. He felt he should apologize. For this, and everything he has done and will do.

Making sure they both were comfortable, Fenrir told Tatsu briefly to "Hang on." Before dashing through the rainy night, his mind reeling.

* * *

"Damn it!" Irina cursed as she ran through the rain with Gwin towards the west gate.

While the rest of NLA is going through their normal nightly routines, Gwin and Irina both are pushing through the crowd in heavy desperation and fear.

"Elma's distress signal is coming from West Janpath Plain!" Gwin panted, his face deep with worry. "We can get there fast in a jeep."

He gave a weary glance to Irina. "She's never sent a distress signal before. Do you think-"

"Hell no!" She is quick to deny that claim, but believing it is another story. "I don't know what happened but-"

A sudden rush of wind caused them and everyone around them to stop in their tracks and guard themselves.

Fenrir was that gust. He has appeared out of thin air with Elma, Lin and Tatsu on his back.

"Colonel!"

"Fenrir! Lin!"

Gwin and Irina dashed towards them as Fenrir set them gently on the ground. His overdrive lightly scorching it. His clothes a tattered bloody mess of green and blue. On his back is Elma's blade, his pistol and one of Elma's guns. Tatsu rolled off him, dazed and dizzy form the speed Fenrir had ran.

"Take them to the Mim center…" He grumbled. Holding his head as it throbbed with random thoughts.

"Wait," Gwin asked, confused on what was happening. "Why are you overdrived? What ha-"

 _ **"NOW!"**_ Fenrir's voice and body boomed as he roared at Gwin. His energy shocking his friend lightly as he demanded his him to move with glowing green eyes.

Gwin didn't need to be told twice.

"Help me out here!" He asked some of the other BLADEs around them to help take Lin and Elma to the Mim center.

"Ugh…" Fenrir groaned, shaking his head in mild pain.

"Hey! Wake up!"

 _Fenrir opened his eyes as peeked form his novel that laid flat on his face. Laying in his bed in one of his many hid outs in the American southwest, he looked at the large man form the Smithsonian who sighed when he noticed he finally woke up._

 _"You got a job." The man said with slight familiar humor in his voice._

 _Fenrir merely gazed at the man, until he lazily asking. "How much?"_

 _"You have to kill the new Chinese ambassador and-"_

 _"How much?" He growled under his book._

 _"Ten million as a down payment-"_

 _"Forty million for both." He hopped off the bed and took his weapons off the wall. "I killed the last ambassador two goddamn years ago for eleven million. If that moron that leads the triads think I am going to kill another loser for less, I'll just slit his and anyone else that else's throat and steal his money myself." Fenrir growled as he placed on his cloak._

 _The other man sighed, "Just don't leave so much blood Xzavier."_

 _"Whatever-"_

"FENRIR!"

Green eyes snapped open to look into Irina's concerned greys.

"Cross…" He whispered in a dazed. "Xzavier Cross…."

"Who?" Irina asked, bemused by more than just recent events.

He stood up shaking his head clear. "I have to keep going."

"Keep-hold the heck on!" Irina jumped out in front of him to stop his advance. She glared heatedly up at him.

"You need to hit the mim center yourself! You can't stay overdrived for too long!"

He didn't seem to hear her as he vanished into the night.

Cursing, Irina ran towards one of the jeeps parked outside the gate. Jumping in the driver's seat, she revved up the engine.

"Irina!?" Gwin rushed up to her, listless but concerned.

"Make sure the Colonel and Lin are alright! I am going after Fenrir to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid!" She stepped on the gas as the jeep sped out into the distance as Gwin yelled.

"And who's going to stop you from doing anything stupid!?"

His only answer was the roar of the jeep as it drove out into wet plains of Primordia.

* * *

The purple blade cut the prone in half. The alien's screams echoed throughout the cave as Fenrir spun to block the mace of another prone, the electricity off his overdrive sparked. Bullets screamed at him from his left. He vanished in a flash to kick the prone in wall of gunfire. Letting the prone's comrade lacerate him while Fenrir shot the gun men with his pistol.

"Kill him!"

In a cave base in primordia, prones swarmed the overdrived BLADE who has foolishly invaded them suddenly. He did not falter with their high numbers. Every prone that came across him was slaughtered. The blade in his hand sliced through them with ease as he twirled it in his hands. The sword in his fingers is an instrument of blood. Every note he made took off a head. Cut open a throat. Slice apart a spine.

Fenrir is killing maestro.

"Ragh!"

A Prone brute rushed Fenrir down with his mace, only for a broken knife to slip into his stomach as he ducked low under his swing. He took out his gun and put a bullet right through the prone's chin. Spinning from under the dead body, he parried a knife with his own broken one. Stabbing his sowrd through his body and slicing upwards as the bullets and laser fire surged around him. Every shot is just wiping by the hairs on his skin.

A group of squealing armored Suids rushed at him with their spiked horns pointed right at him. Dashing in a small raging stamped.

His bloodlust did not waver.

He barreled through them spinning and hacking away at their tender flesh. As he passed each one, he slashed their throats. The alien swine that passed him fell to the dirt limp. Dead with their snouts in the dirt and their blood seeping out their sides.

The alpha of the group roared and dashed right at Xzavier with its horn poised to skewer him. It slobbered and bellowed in wild fury, yet the BLADE stood his ground. Fenrir stabbed his blade into the ground and grabbed the raging pig to stop his advance. The massive animal only pushed him back slightly, the force of a train slamming into him felt like being hit by a big dog.

"Syaaaah!" With a mighty yell, Xzavier lifted the alien beast up and crashed it back down to the ground. Stone flew in the air form the body slam and Fenrir brutally ripped off the metal horn off its head and rammed it in his head. Purple blood sprayed in the air as the beast died with a painful wail.

The rage in his eyes, the burning in those roaring green orbs that made contact with the remaining beasts caused them to squeal and run in the other direction. Disobeying their masters as they ran the other way in fear of whatever monster that has appeared on Mira tonight.

Gunfire still blazed as he stomped his the ground beside force lunching his sowrd up allowing him to kick it. Sending it flying into the crowd of Prone still marching to him, it sliced through two soldiers while he took out both of his pistol and started to fire back into the crowd. Firing with ruthless aim, ducking through their own shots and shooting right between the aliens' eyes.

Flipping over the back of one prone, Xzavier killed another with shot to the head and picked up his blade to slice through the face of another. A deadly ballet of bullets and steel streamed rolled through the Ganglion army like a wave.

The in raged BLADE, titled his head to the side to allow a red laser to zip right past him.

"Let the Puges handle him!" Yelled the commander of the Prones, as he sent out a small group of robotic killers to charge at Fenrir.

He charged them head on, avoiding the laser fire and meting the first purge with a quick clash of blades, and then severing of one it's arms. He thrusted the arm through the robot's core and turned it against its comrades. Using the other arm, he started firing it's blaster at other Purges. Shooting holes in them before tearing off that arm and lunched it at the head of the rampaging machines. Fenrir dashed through the robotic guards, slashing through their metal skin with ease. He evaded their blades arms, and deflected their laser fire.

He bounced off the chest of a puge to slice another in half. His bullets slew through head of another. He vanished from one point to the next, cutting through them with ghostly movements. The world suddenly shook. Fenrir flipped over a massive energy blast form two pulgiliths. They stomped, clanking their feet as they tried to pelt their speedy target.

Slicing another Purge, Fenrir ran towards the two the towering droids. He bounced between their towering steel legs as they tried to crush him under foot. Sliding under metal toes, he cut the sentry's main cannon under its stomach. As the big gun dropped into his hands, Fenrir used the last of its energy to blast a hole through its hull. Sparks and fire blew open through the top of the walking metal tank as it tipped over and crashed into the ground as the speedy BLADE dashed form under the crumbling robot.

"Rahh!"A red ball of energy soared through the sky, roaring down at Xzavier from the Qmoeva ganglion skell. The black alien mech fired a volley of cannon fire at the disappearing and reappearing form of Fenrir as he sidestepped and dodge the gun fire form the Skell's pincers. The commander of the base and of the skell bellowed in frustration at the lone warrior decimating his whole team. Yet even with both him and the pulgiliths firing at him, Fenrir danced through their gun fire while giving off shots of his own.

Using the towering tank as a stool, Fenrir jumped off the smaller head of pulgiliths. Slashing back the rapid fire of bullets, he flew up towards the skell with his blades poised to strike. His blade clashed with the pincers as they snapped at him, flipping over one and running up its arm. The other pincer aimed its gun at him, charging its gun to fire off another shot point blanket at the menace in his base.

The explosion rocked the cave ceiling. The ganglion skell fell to the ground in a flaming blaze. Crashing into the tank. Making a bigger explosion of fire and metal. The Prone shielded themselves form the debris. The fire roared with the explosion.

The intruder was crushed between the two machines, not being able to escape such a blast. The ganglion soldiers gave a sigh of relief at that. The man had come in out of nowhere and starting depleting their numbers too fast for them to catch up. Nothing they did seemed to stop him.

While they did lose their captain in the process, at least-

A clanking sound echoed off the stone walls. A foot, perched up on a broken piece of the skell. The figure standing on it made their blood run cold.

He watched them.

These fearful fools who dare stand against him.

The so called brave men of the U.S Marines shivered and shook at the sight of him walking out the crashed plane.

A few dropped their guns. Others shameful babbled out ridiculous words out fear.

"Devil."

"Demon."

"The Black Hand of Satan."

Satan?

He chuckled.

Yes….

"Heh heh heh…"

He is not this fool named Fenrir!

"Ha ha ha ha!"

Or some no name called Xzavier Cross!

 _ **"KY HA HA HA HA HA! AHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

He is The Black Hand of Satan!

And fools in his way like these just need to die!

 _ **"Ah ha ha ha ha!"**_ The monster leaped off the metal plate and decapitated the Vix with an overzealous smile. He hand bust through the chest of another Prone as he tried to smash him with his hammer. The prone screamed as his chest bleed open yet was quickly silenced when a bullet pierced his skull.

 **Die!**

He broke a neck.

 **Die!**

He severed a limb.

 _ **Die!**_

He ripped out a heart.

Prone after prone fell to maniacal killer. Their gurgling yells are a symphony to his ears. The snapping of their bones made a joyful shiver crawl down his spine. His smile grew as more mutilated bodies, more limbs and blood, more lives are sacrificed to his will.

 _ **"Kyahahahahaha!"**_ He laughed as their green blood sprayed out of their bodies. Their faces twisted in pain as the horror of death drop on them.

Ah….

The sheer joy of it all…

"Fenrir!"

Ah ha!

Another life to put to the blade!

He swung his sowrd in ravaging bloodlust. Thirsty for the head of the person who is foolish enough to-

"Xzavier."

His sword stopped short.

The fifthteen year old girl smiled at him in rather cocky manner. The air of confidence naturally rolled off of her like she own the concept of arrogance. But there is this gentleness under that powerful gaze. It could be her gentle visage. The beach tanned skin lightly dusted with freckles giving her an even more youthful look beyond her age. Even if those sharp hazel eyes, mostly form her Asian descent, showed an intelligence, a cunning and a cruelty far from the mind of the average fifthteen year old girl. Is it how her short cut raven hair, with part of it dyed a flaming red, frames her face in rough boyish way yet still can make her look like an innocent school girl. The sweetness that she only shows him. She smooth touch of her fingers.

Or is the how she says his name with those smooth lips.

"F-Fenrir?"

Green eyes snapped open and shut as they stared into the stunned slivers of Irina's pupils.

Her hand was on her handgun. Hovering over it as she looked down at the sharp blade at her throat. She didn't even get a chance to put a finger on her gun before the sowrd stop just short of drawing blood.

"Irina?" Fenrir shook his head, trying to recognize the women before him.

He caught the destruction he had caused. The fires from the mechs still burned along with all the dead prones he has slain.

"Damn…" He cursed, putting his weapons away. "I went too far…."

No. He didn't go too far.

This is just was he does.

What he has always done.

Irina let out a shaky breath of relief. She had finally caught with him when he was knee deep in the massacre. For the few months she has known Fenrir, she has never seen him so…happy.

It frightened her.

"Fenrir." But she can't let that stop her. His teammate, her colonel's subordinate, is in trouble and he needs help. "You need to deactivate that overdrive and comeback to NLA."

She looked at the bloodbath. As much as she hates the Ganglion, this type of murder made her sick.

"We can find the ones who attacked Lin and Elma when you're fully repaired."

He shook his head, "I can't. Not yet."

He turned to walk towards the entrance of the cave, however he stumbled as his head started to throb in pain.

"Hey!" Irina rushed to keep him steady. "Come on you care barely stand!"

But he didn't hear her. "I…have to keep going…to..."

 _"Cairo."_

 _The seventy fourth United States president said calmly with the knife to his trachea. His security team has the assailant, Satan's Black Hand, surround with guns. But he didn't appear phased as he pushed the blade to the fifty two year Indian old man._

 _"That's where the terrorists head group is station. We would send a team out there to take them out but the camp is too fortified and there are too many civilians at risk."_

 _"You know the same terrorist are offering me thirty two billion to take your head to finally kick off World War Three." He says off handedly, pushing the blade closer too-_

 _"One hundred billion. As a down payment."_

 _"Hmph." The shadow chuckled. "You Americans have always been big spenders."_

 _He removed the knife and disappeared into the shadows._

 _"I'll send the heads of Hu Amon and his family in a weeks' time. And keep the second payment. I don't need to kill another U.S president because he couldn't pay me."_

"Cairo…" Xzavier mumbled under his breath as images of a crumbling mansion and headless family of a farther, two sons, a daughter and mother came to mind.

"What?" Irina asked utterly confused.

Fenrir shook her and his thoughts off. He stood up then vanished before Irina could even move.

"Hey! Crap!" She ran back outside in the rain to her jeep and drove. Fallowing the blurring image as it bounced form rock to rock towards Seaswept base.

Gwin leaned against the wall in the mim recovery hall. Watching over Lin and Elma as their mim's healed.

"Damnit Irina…"And watching his comm device as he still could not get into contact with his lieutenant.

"Evans!"

Gwin jumped and turned to his left to see Vanham and Nagi storm down the hall.

"C-commander!?"

"What the hell happened out there!?" Vanham bellowed in rage. "I sent them on simple rescue mission, and then I hear about Lin and Elma coming in half dead!?"

Nagi gave a quick look around. "And where is lieutenant Fenrir?"

"Yeah! Where in all of Mira is that moron!? He should be here tell me what the blazes is going on! Along with Akulov!"

Gwin swallowed hard at the questions thrown his way. "I-I am just as lost at you are commander."

He rubbed the back of his head trying to make sense of the past forty minutes. "Me and Iir-er lieutenant Akulov, got a distress single form Elma nearly fifty minutes ago. Before we could head out, Fenrir burst through the East gate, overdrived and carrying-"

"Wait." Nagi stopped him. "Are you saying Fenrir was overdrived when he got back?"

Gwin blinked at the question. "Uh yeah. He even stayed overdrived when he left-ah!?"

"How long!?" Vanham slammed his large hand on the wall behind Gwin. Demanding an answer.

"Wha-"

"How long was Fenrir overdrived!?"

"I-I don't know! Maybe thirty minutes, almost an hour before he left!"

Nagi and Vanham exchanged ghostly pale looks far beyond what their Mims should show.

* * *

"Akulov!"

Irina cursed as her comm device suddenly went live with Commander Vanham's voice as she burned through Primordia's planes, hot on Fenrir's trail.

She picked up the line with a snarl, "Commander I-"

"Are you in pursuit of Fenrir!?"

Irina cocked an eyebrow. "Yes."

"Akulov. You either get him to shut down his overdrive, or you put a bullet through his head you hear me?"

The jeep screeched to a halt. Nearly breaking her neck as her car came to a sudden stop as she yelled in disbelief.

"What!?"

Nagi took the comm link next. His voice more calm, but equally as desperate.

"Listen Irina. There is a reason mims have an automatic shut if someone stays overdrived for longer than an hour." Explained the secretary. "While there are some people who can over that limit, their bodies will shut down and be put in a coma for who knows how long. But, and while it has yet to be documented officially, if anyone is to hit the three hour mark, their mims with overload and combust."

"And we're not talkin' about some cute head popping off stuff!" Vanham took control of the comm. "We're talkin' about a full nuclear blast of the damn Fat Boy with twice the explosive force!"

"Fenrir's going to put a crater the size of New Hampshire in Mira if he doesn't shut down in two hours!"

Irina stayed silent. The pumping of her artificial blood, the heavy pelting of rain, the humming of her jeep's engine. None of it is as loud as the weight that suddenly dropped on her shoulders.

"I-" Irina tried to find the words, but all of them became caught up in her throat.

Nagi took the reins. His voice cold as ice, and blunter then a steel bat. "Look. We can't have such an event happen on Mira. We don't know what effects it will have on the planet. If you can't get Fenrir to shut down, you're going to have to terminate him. If you aim just above the temple it should shut him down without fulling damaging his consciousness or his mim beyond repair."

The steeliness in Nagi's eyes, the freeze cold look of man ready to face his choices couldn't help her own wavering resolve.

"That's an order, Akulov."

Irina didn't look at her device. Just like she can't imagine the look on Elma's face. The tears in Lin's eyes. And the guilt in her heart.

Steeling herself for her new mission, she revved the jeeps engine. Her guns feeling a lot heavier on her back as she drove faster to catch up with Fenrir.

"Yes sir."

Even though she spoke through gritted teeth of regret. Irina is ready to face the reaper.


	2. Chapter 2-Devil May Cry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xenoblade X.**

Chapter Two:

Devil May Cry

She glared at the man sleeping in his hammock. His comic book covering his face as he snored. She can see the bandages on his arms under his red coat jacket. His wounds form a week ago apparently still haven't healed. His short spiky black peaked form under his book. The savanna back ground is an odd contrast for him as he slept between the two trees.

The seventeen year old girl scoffed at that. Her short black and red hair bounced as she placed her hands on her hips in annoyance. The black sundress she wore fluttered with her hips as she tilted them in a sassy manner.

"Xzavier." She growled, only receiving a light mumbled from him in response.

In her anger the young girl kicked the man out of his hammock. Instead of falling flat on his face, however, he quickly caught himself and pulled out a knife. His dark green eyes darting for his target. Which is glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

When their eyes met he sent a small glare of his own.

"Seriously?" He asked putting away his knife. "Are trying to make me kill you?" Xzavier stepped back in his hammock, picking up his comic along the way.

"The dishes." She crossed her arms in authority. "I asked you to do them an hour ago."

Xzavier sighed, "I said I'll do them…" He placed the comic book back on his face and drifted back to sleep.

However the girl is clearly not in the mood for excuses, "When your fiancé asks you to do something, you're supposed to do it."

"Mmmm…" His snore seem to answer for him.

She sent out another kick only for it to grabbed by his hand. He peaked out form under his comic again, speaking in a rather listless voice. "When you get shot thirteen times and have a thousand volts of stun gun electricity go through you, doing dishes aren't on your top five things to do."

"Ture." She lowered her foot back to the ground but her mood stayed sour. "But that was almost two weeks ago. And I've seen you recover form worse in less than a week. "

The comic was lowered and there was a growl form the back of his throat. It wasn't his angry growl that she rarely hears. It was his 'I am not in the mood to talk about it' growls.

She sighed at her lover's stubbornness. She walked around the hanging bed, and sat on its edge. The netting stretched as the bed swung a little with the added weight. He made no move to her even though they both know he's wide awake. Aware of her presences.

Gently she placed his head in her lap and started playing with his hair. Paying close attention to the white spots of hair on his head. Making him grumble in enjoyment of her menstruations.

"You're bothered by something."

That's just how well she knows him. By a simple glance she can tell if something is troubling him.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked sweetly. Leaving behind that rough tone of her's for a kinder one. Laced with an almost musical tune that drives away all his worries. Looking into those chocolate eyes, he knows he can tell her anything. For her, he has no secrets. Everything is laid bare. Naked without any shields or protection. But this wasn't about her, whose heart as nearly as grey as his, it's about him. This decision he is making is more than a little life changing.

Lazily, almost without thinking, he let his knuckles gaze her cheek. She showed him that joyful smile. Leaning into the warmth of his hand. His touch soft, gentle. The opposite of his life and what he loves to do.

"Hey." He said. A simple word, but she giggled and blushed none the less. Taking his hand in hers, their gold rings clinking together. She kissed his palm. Quick and light.

"Hey yourself." Their foreheads touched, making him smiling silently. Their signs of their soon marriage glowing in the wintery afternoon. South African winters are shocking cool. But never to the point of cold.

He sighed. He can't talk to her about this. Not yet anyway.

"I'll go do the dishes." He said as she allowed him to stand up from the hammock. Her eyes still holding some concern.

"…Are you sure you're ok?"

He rolled his left shoulder, walking to the back door of their cabin. "Its fine. You were right. I was healed up about a week ago."

"And you're sure you don't want to talk what's bothering you?"

He scratched his head, chuckling a little. This girl is way too understanding. "Not really…"

She sighed, crossing her arms in aggravation. "You're a stubborn dork you know that?"

"If I wasn't so stubborn, I'd be dead by now." He laughed a little at that and she laughed along with him.

"Oh what would the world do with our kind hearted hero?" She over dramatically draped her body over the hammock.

Fenrir leaned against the frame of the door grinning. "Well there would less people dead and all the world's minors would be safe."

"Hey." She pouted at him. "I better be the only minor you're screwing."

"In another year, you'll be the only _woman_ I am screwing." He smirked at her, waving his ring finger. She giggled again, her laugh cheery. Echoing out the South African air.

"Well, whenever you're ready. I am here to listen alright?"

He nodded to her. Slowly preparing himself to talk to her soon about his choice. "I know you are Hanako. I know."

* * *

The rain pelted the shadow that loomed over the prone base. His dark green eyes peered out to the patrols form his perch on the tower. Lighting shook the sky. Giving a glimpse of his ominous aura on top of the tower. A blacken blade glimmering in the night as his own lighting shocked and flowed around him. Memories. Images of a forgotten time. They calmed him. Soothed his sinful soul.

But it did not cleanse it.

He leaped. Falling, his blade silently pierced through the skull of the frist guard on the balcony. He flipped, grabbing the second guard by the head to snap his neck. The Vix turned only for a broken knife to fly into her throat. Pining her to the wall.

Footsteps. One set. Climbing up the stairs.

He moved quickly. Grabbing his sword and taking his knife form the vix's blood green neck and dashed down the stairs.

Auld walked up the stairs, gun in hand. He is to switch with Ragnar tonight since there was an attack on the cave base north east of here and he is being sent as back up-

A shadow flew. A kick sent him tumbling down the stairs, cracking his head as he hit the bottom with loud boom. The shadow raced after him, slamming his foot into his chest and then putting a bullet through his head. The sound of iron slamming into the steel hull echoed throughout the base.

"Hm?" Warrok's small ears twitched at the sound gun fire form the door he just passed.

The prone ran up to open the door, gun in hand, to find nothing. Yet there is splotch of blood on the ground.

"Huh? MPH!?" A gloved hand covered in shadow, wrapped around his mouth from behind to quite his screams of pain as a purple blade tore through his chest. He coughed up blood through the fingertips of the shadow. The blade twisted and pushed deeper as the world went dark. The air leaving his punctured lungs. His body going completely limp and still.

"An ill omen…" Banth murmured. Looking up at the bleak sky as the heavens cried down upon them.

He looked to his comrades in the open field next to the suids pen. The animals shivering form more than just the nonstop rain.

"This storm has not let up since this morning. And the base near west Janpath path has been reported destroyed." The Vix, Silvana, spoke in a rather somber tone. Looking to the pitch black sky as it lit up with a roar of lighting. The suids shook and shivered in the rain. Huddled in their pen, they looked almost frightful of the weather.

"Do you think it's this weather that has them spooked or…" Gauri kneeled next to the frighten beasts as the huddled around each other in the pen.

Banth watched the cloudy skies. The rain not even trying to let up. The shadows around them seem to whisper and move. Slithering around like worms.

"There is something else here." Zando held his gun closer to him.

Banth turned to Gauri. "Go check around. Notify me or command if you see anything suspicion."

Gauri nodded and marched off to portal the south side of the building. There isn't much light on this side but his goggles made it easy to spot any movement in the dark. However it did not ease his worry. The cave base, while not heavily fortified, is home to Falgo. A strong a powerful warrior. A prone who has bested many beast in combat. To hear words of his death sent a chill down his spine. As if someone's eyes, the eyes of a monster, are watching him.

"Mph!" Hands. Claws leaped form the shadows and dragged him into the dark. His struggles dying with him.

"Gauri?" Banth spoke in his comm, only to hear static. The darkness around him closing in. Suffocating him.

"Gaur-"

"Ahh!"

Silvana pained yelled man him turn only to find her gone with only a splotch of blood on the ground in replacement. The shadows moved and quaked now. Agitated and angry.

"We're under attack!" He stood back to back with his comrade. Their guns armed and pointed at the moving darkness.

"How many do think there are?" Zando grunted, swinging his sights at the shifting shadows.

"Don't know. Don't care." Banth reached for his comm as he looked to his left. Light footsteps ghosted through his ears. "I am calling for-"

"Banth-"Zando turned to find only the bleeding stump of his partner's neck. A purple blade stabbed through his chest and his body was suddenly pulled back. Devoured by the black abyss.

Swiftly he tapped the commutator on his ear. Only for a bullet to soar in and shatter it with perfect precision.

"Ahrgghh!" He fired to his left where the shot came from. His muzzle flash lighting up the night. The suids squealed. Bayed and bellowed with their shrieks into the night. Only until a full clip was unloaded did Zando stop.

The shadows stop their restless swaying. Their voices silent.

A gun shot form his right knock his blaster out of his hands. Shattering it as it crashed to the ground. He grunted in frustration only to yell in pain as his back was sliced by the wind. Green blood spurted form his armor as whatever blade cut through his it.

The Suid's screech got higher. Fear robbing them of their sense as they stamped and roared. Desperate to get away.

Yet a single glare for deadly green eyes silenced them.

"Who is the prone that deals with the human?" The shadows echoed. It's voice bouncing form everywhere yet nowhere.

"You're a fool!" Zando taunted back. "The men in this base will-argh!"

A blade cut his chest and a bullet tore through his right elbow. Shattering the fragile bone.

"Who is the prone that deals with the humans?" The darkness asked again in the same calm tone.

"What-gah!"

The wind suddenly raged as what felt like a fist crack against this jaw. His left arm was twisted backwards, and two shots to the leg crippled him.

"There was an ambush on the White Witch and team not too long ago."

The wind roared again and his knee was cut. Making Zando fall completely on his face.

"Who was the prone that gave that order?"

A bullet cut through his spine and he wailed in agony.

"Tell. Me."

"I DON'T KNOW!" Zando wailed. Screaming to the top of his lungs in utter desperation.

Cold steel lifted his chin. Green devilish eyes bore down on Zando. His blood leaking form all his wounds as his breath hitched, desperate for air. His body bloody, as fiendish green eyes stared him down.

"That's not the answer I am looking for."

* * *

 _"Yo." He walked through the door of the cabin, his cloak covered in blood. Fenrir gave a tired yawn as started taking off his equipment._

 _"How was the job?" The sixteen year old Hanako asked she stirred the pot of stew. An older man sat at a round table in the middle of the room with a newspaper in hand._

 _"Well that family in Wellington just had very bad vacation being dead and all."_

 _The older man's eyes peeked over the paper. The same man form that has assisted him in a few heists before. His face a bit more noticeable. A man of older age. Tough laugh lines shows his more jovial nature, yet his strong jaw makes look a few years older than need. His black eyes and military cut hair is more a reference to his police career. However, that is more of a cover for his drug dealing. "Still don't know why the yakuza paid thirty thousand just to off a small business family."_

" _Don't know. Don't care. Their dead, I am tired." Fenrir sloped in his chair with a sigh. Hanako giggled, potting her stew and placed herself in his lap. Causing him to groan in slight pain, but he held her closer regardless._

" _Here." She shoved a piece of jewelry in his face. A sliver chian bracelet. The single charm on the end is that of a dog or a wolf eating at what seems to be the world._

" _You know I don't do jewelry." He sighed at her. "That jingling may get me killed, and if I drop it, they can get DNA samples and-"_

" _You don't have to wear it every day or something." She rolled her eyes, shoving the charm in his hands. "It's just a gift. For your birthday old man."_

" _Huh?"_

" _Yeah." The older man chuckled form behind his view of the newspaper. "You're finally twenty one and I can finally arrest you for screwing a minor."_

 _Fenrir ignored him, smiling at his girlfriend. "Hmph. Thanks, but…" He looked at the charm, wondering what it's meant to represent. "What does this even mean?"_

" _Don't know." She shrugged. "But it kind of reminds me of you."_

 _That made him raise an eyebrow at how a dog eating the Earth reminds her of him. If it's about his favorite animal she should know it's iguanas._

 _She pouted a little, "Don't give me that look. I am not book worm like you."_

 _She leaned in deep into his chest, taking his hand in hers. "Sometimes I think the wolf you. I think that…one of these days you're going to eat this world." Those beautiful hazel eyes smiled up at him. "Or that the world is the wolf and they may just eat you…"_

 _He smiled dangerously, "Well you have told me I have a big stomach."_

 _She chuckled in good humor. Inching her lips closer to his. "I don't think it's that big."_

" _Soo…about that jail time…"_

 _Both of the glared humorously at the older man as he laughed behind his newspaper._

" _How many bullets do you have left?" Hanako grumbled, however Xzavier simply sighed in regret._

" _Not enough to kill a stubborn guy like Homer."_

"Gwah!?"

The prone Langul was tossed into the wall by the shadow. The nub that used to be his left arm is oozing his green blood. Making his head light a dizzy as it rung form the many poundings the shadow gave him.

His tormentor, a smoking black haze covered in thunder, stalked to him. His blade gleaming in the glimpses of light for the streak of lighting in the sky. His eyes, a deep evil green, glared down at him. Not in pity. Not even in distain. Just unnerving clam. And easy and gentleness that terrified the pound warrior to his core.

Langul tried to stand. To fight back. But shadow is mercilessly quick. He dashed at him, a fist slamming hard into his stomach. Before he could even cough up more of his blood, a kick sent him reeling. Spinning in the air and landing on his face on the steel hull of his base with a sold thud.

The sound should have sent ripples through the base. Prones all over should be converging on this position to attack the intruder. But the sound of body hitting steel echoed out the base with an eerie silence.

"Who is the Prone that deals with the humans? Who has had contact with them to set up an ambush?" The shadow asked. His voice like melting ice; cold and smooth.

The Prone elite chose his words carefully. This…thing has massacred the whole base by himself with such precision and skill, he know if he answers this question wrong, it can mean his head.

"Be-Bedrock hold." He sputtered. "There-there is someone there who-"Langul's head flew in a beautiful arc in the air as it was cut from his body. Green liquid pulsed out of his stub of a neck until it fell over in a dead slump.

Fenrir jump from the top of the deck. Landing on the ground in utter silence, yet his mind is elsewhere. Stuck in the past of over three years ago.

"Fenrir." Irina's voice echoed to him. She stood behind him, having fallowed his trail of violence to the middle of the base.

"…Irina." It took him a moment to come back to the present day. His overdrive crackling with energy.

"…Hanako Ishiragi…." That name brought a small smile to his face. It wasn't something he can control. It's just a natural reaction to her. "There…is a woman by that name in NLA right?"

Irina hesitated to answer. "I...I don't know." She took a tentative step forward. "But if you shut down your overdrive and come back to NLA, we can look for her."

Irina smiled hopefully.

"I can't." Fenrir shook his head. Irina lost her smile.

He took a step forward, and she took out her assault rifle.

"Stop damnit!" Irina yelled, in near desperation. Her sights and barrel dead on the back of Fenrir's head.

"Vanham and Nagi gave me a kill order on you if you don't shut down your overdrive! It's going to overheat and explode!" She shook her head at the horrible thought, her teeth bared in fear of the thought. "For god sakes Fenrir, you're going to go nuclear! I can see the stream coming off of you!"

Ture to her word, Fenrir has felt his body get hotter as the time passed. The rain starting too evaporated before it could even touch him.

"Please…" Irina pleaded. She doesn't want to see this. Not again. Not have someone so close to her be taken away again. "Come home…"

He can hear the desperation in her voice. The fear she felt for his safety. But he can't stop now. For Elma. For Lin. And for Hanako.

"I promise." Electric crackled like firecrackers over his body. "I won't explode."

She believes him. By god dose Irina believe him. It's hard not to with a voice filled with such conviction. But…

She raised her gun at the right height. A clear shoot at the back of his head.

"I am sorry. I can't take that chance…."

"…"

"…."

"…Alright." Fenrir nodded. "I'll stop."

Irina sighed. Lowering her-

"If you can hit me."

He disappear in a flash before Irina could even get a shoot off. She cursed her dumb sentimental nature and raced back to her jeep.

 _'Nonononono! Not again!'_ Her body pounded in fear of history repeating itself. She has already lost one person close to her. And now she is about to lose another.

* * *

 _"Ahahahaha!" Hanako couldn't hold her laughter in any longer. Her giggling echoing of the small cottage on one of the islands in South East Asia. The seventeen year old doubled over with tears in her eyes._

 _Xzavier just sighed. Rubbing his temple. "Are you done?"_

" _S-Sorry." She wiped a tear form her eye. Trying to steady herself. "But did you seriously just say you're going to stop being The Black Hand?"_

 _He crossed his arms with a shrug. "Yeah."_

 _Hanako smirked, "You wouldn't last a week until you're out there again cutting off heads."_

 _But Fenrir shook his head. "I quitting the contract killer thing. I personally don't care for the name or the job that much. They just called me that."_

 _Hanako honestly can't believe it. This is path that defines her lover. It is what makes him the person he is today._

" _Why?" Is all she can ask._

 _Fenrir rubbed the back of his head with a little embarrassment on the next few words on his lips. "Because of you…"_

 _That however left his fiancé even more confused. Titling her head like cute lost puppy. Seeing the look on her face he sighed and walked over to her to take her in his arms._

" _We're getting_ married _Hanako. Being the Black Hand will just put an even bigger target on your back."_

 _Her hand, so warm and gentle, caressed his cheek. And he found himself leaning and nearly purring at her touch._

" _Killing is who you are, Xzavier. I knew that about you before I even met you. I know who can't just stop something like that on a dime. Even if it is for me."_

 _However her lover shook his head, "I said I am done being the Black Hand, not done killing. I am only killing for you. Not for money. Not to survive. Not for hate. Not for me. Just for you." He took her hand off his cheek and lightly kissed her palm. His sweet love sending a shiver of joy down her spine._

" _And for our future family."_

 _She giggled lightly. His touch making butterflies in her stomach. "I not pregnant."_

 _She leaned closer. Her eyes lowered in a lustful haze. "Yet."_

 _He smirked. Placing another kiss on the back of her hand. Gently. Lightly. Loving and filled with devotion for her. "When your business finally kicks off, and it_ will, _you're going to make a lot of enemies. You're going to need someone handy with blade to take care of all of them form the behind the scenes."_

" _Hmmm…" She pressed her body closer to him. Her arms encircling him in a possessive hold. "So anyone I hate, you'll go after?"_

 _His lips met her shoulder. Pushing her back against the wooden wall with a hungry growl in his throat. "You point your finger, and I shoot."_

 _She craned her neck back with a groaned. Allowing him to attack her with his searing kisses. "That cute waitress girl who keeps sending you goo goo eyes?"_

" _Her head mounted over our fire place."_

" _Those stuffed suits that won't let me have my way with the company?" A hiss form a nibble on her collar bone._

" _Men like that are easily replaced." Soft hands tickled down her side. Sending her hips right into his, and his body responding to her heat in kind._

" _Mmmm, the American president?" Her own hands tugged and pulled at his pants, while the roamed the scars on his hard stomach under his shirt._

" _Are you even trying?" He laughed wickedly. His teeth grazing her ear, then coming back down to kiss her cheek._

 _She purred when his hand griped her rear with sinful intentions. She pulled his closer, whispering huskily in his ear._

" _The devil himself?"_

 _His lips met Hanako's in blaze of passion. Both of them moaning in bless as their tongues wrestled for each other. Pulling apart he smiled like the fiend he his._

" _Our kids will use his head as a football."_

 _Her joyful laugh turned into a hearty moan as he tickled her ear with his teeth. His hands reaching for the waist band of her jeans._

He can feel it. His body burning to insane levels. The slow steam soon turned to smoke as he rushed a crossed the wet fields.

"Tch." He clicked his teeth. Such a minor annoyance.

Fenrir didn't let that stop him. He merely pushed on. Pushed past his limits. The limits of machine and man. Soon the steam dissipated. Evaporating like the heat of his body. Form sure will alone, Fenrir stopped his mim form overheating. His overdrive still burning Mira as he ran.

' _She has to be in NLA.'_ Dashing across the plains of Primordia, Xzavier assured himself. _'I…I just know it.'_ Yet he sounds off. Hesitant. Like something is missing to make him positive of answer.

He shook his head of that thought. He has to keep going. He won't stop until all the pieces at together again.

* * *

The Ganglion skell plane, Quo, spun out of control in the blacken sky. Smoke raged form it pieces over Bedrock base. It's occupants of Marnuck and Prone looked up and fired at the small black target on the back of the plane. Only one of the bases turrets are operational as it fired a barrage of blast at the ship to hit the target. The others are smoldering metal form being destroy by the plane moments earlier.

The burning plane banked and rolled form the gunfire. Then it hone in and sored straight into the turret in a large explosion of metal. Many of the soldiers ducked and dived out of the blast radius. They crept slowly to the blaze. Whatever had attacked them, had done so by taking out most of the tower sentries and then hijacking one of their planes to gun to the turrets.

It was an insane tact that luckily ended in failure on the intruder's part. The ganglion eased themselves closer to the crash site with extreme caution. News of bases being attacked has been buzzing through their communications wave. Everything about the attacker are unknown. The only thing that is known, is that there are never any survivors.

"Clear!" Shouted the prone commander.

The burning wing of the ship soared through the air and slashed through the bodies of the purges and Marnuck. Bullets danced out form the flames. Ripping through the ganglion's ranks with bloody affects. Heads snapped back from head shots, knees were blown out, and bodies became filled with holes.

"Open fire!" They shot back into the wreckage even as their numbers dwindled.

Like a flash, a flaming body roared out of the fiery crash and sliced the commander with a glowing purple blade. The burning cloak danced and slashed through them. They continued to blast at it but to no avail as the burning man either dodged or deflected their shoots.

With a masterful spin he slit the stomachs of the five soldiers around him, cleansing himself of the fire on his body. But it did not quell the blaze in his green eyes. Static bounced off his body. His tatted black jacket shook with unknown energy, his clothes and armor are sacred and burnt from the flames.

He blurred through their ranks. Slashing and cutting bodies not in rage. But in question.

' _Where?'_ He parried a mace with a slice, then returned it with a thrust.

' _Where is she!?'_ He asked his fragmented mind with nothing but desperation.

As he cut through the bodies he cut through his memories. Hacking them apart with monstrous ambition.

Their first real date in the Philippines. The time he killed three NATO representatives. Their first night making love. The promises he kept. The ones she made. They are all too far back. Years in the past.

He needs something more recent. More real.

' _She's here!'_ He danced under bullets. Slashing through armor and bone. _'I know it!'_

He can feel it. He knows she's here. A part of his soul knows her here, yet another part is nervous. Terrified of some unforeseen truth.

' _Where! Where! Where!'_ He felt himself slowly going mad. His goal his close. He feel the dark veil of his mind left ever so steadily, but the pace is driving him insane.

He cut and spun. Killing through the ganglion, and running through his mind until, as the head of another prone flew with a swipe of his blade, he saw it.

The last time he saw Hanako.

In her life pod.

' _No…'_

As his slowly closed.

' _No.'_

A man. A man covered in the darkness of his mind. Walked to it.

"No!"

Gun in hand.

"HANAKO!"' He screamed. Thrashed and moved but this is memory. A vision of the past. Not a nightmare he can just forget.

"HANAKO!"

This is a moment in his life that is forever engraved in his thoughts.

The man pulled Hanako out of her life pod. He can see the fear and shock on her face. He wailed and roared trying to break free of his pod, the stasis has already started shutting down his mim. The doors slowly closing as he gave one last thunderous yell as a bullet soared through Hanako's skull. Her blue mim blood splattering the steel hull.

Fenrir could do nothing.

The memory replayed over. And over.

The ungodly torture of seeing her dead, in a pool of her own blood. Every second.

So slowly did the images rewind.

The man walking up to her life pod.

His 3.5 millimeter pistol glaring menacingly in the darkness.

Her face…her beautiful face, so pained with fear as the devil pulled the trigger. Again. And again. And again.

And Xzavier, again, and again. Can do nothing but….

"Aaaahhhhhhh!"

Cry.

His tears mixed with the heavy rain as he kneel down. Broken in the middle of the base. In the middle of the dead bodies. Fenrir wailed to the unforgiving sky, his overdrive crackling sweetly with energy. Arms to his side, head bellowing up to whoever is listening.

She stood there. A few feet behind him, Irina stood. She stood and watched a man who'd really speak. And man whose emotions are as vast and cool as the sea. A man she sees as a comrade, a friend, break down so utterly and so completely.

She watched for as long as needed. Taking in the tears that rolled down his face in waves. She will stand there with her rifle to her side. Her finger long gone form the trigger. As the clock kept ticking thirty minutes past two am as a full three hours have passed by. She will stand there for as long as Fenrir needs her to be.

* * *

"For once I am glad I lost a bet." Vanham grumbled as the clock stuck two thirty five am. Three hours since Fenrir has been overdrived.

"Maybe he ran to Cauldros? To maybe contain the explosion." Nagi suggested looking at the map of Primordia. Trying pin-point Fenrir's location since his communicator is offline.

"Tch. Even overdrived he couldn't get as far as Sylvalum's doorway before he would blow." Vanham wanted to believe Irina had taken Fenrir out, but his own comm device shows the man still active.

Kentaro felt like sighing wouldn't match with his growing sense of unease. He looked through the previous privately record documents on the three failed three hour long overdrives.

"No one has lasted for three hours." Vanham mentioned coldly. "All three of those Mims blew up right in the ocean or on one the secret testing islands. We couldn't find any way to fix that little niggle, so we kept it in our pants."

Nagi hummed while the burly commander shook his head. "Either his mim is still active but his mind has shut down somehow or some dumb divine intervention."

"Then we must thank whatever God is watching us right now." Kentaro mumbled with some sick irony in his voice.

They both watched the red dot in bedrock base blip with its rhythmic tune.

"Or whatever devil that may using us as his toy." Vanham growled grimly.


	3. Chapter 3-Death of Three Men

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xenoblade Chronicles X. Only the original character of my own design.**

 **I know you guys want to know what the heck happened to me, but first story!**

Black Hand

Chapter Three:

Death of a three men

The loud wailing into the night made Duran, the Marnuck admiral, growl as he ran down the steps of the command tower. The alarms of his base have been blaring for more than thirty minutes. All commutations have been shot to hell and none of the machines have returned from their scouting. Bedrock base is one of the most secured and most fortified bases in Primordia. Whatever fool that has tried to break in will met their end before this night is through.

He reached the bottom of the stairs. His blaster fully loaded as more thunderous booms echoed outside. Until they suddenly stopped. He raised his head in curiosity. The steel door suddenly burst out wards form a sudden force outside. Another shockwave form someone's foot kicked the door in. Before Duran could even react four gunshots obliterated his knee caps, and elbows.

"Gwah!?" He fell on his back. Crippled as the perpetrator, a human, walked up to him.

The attacker is a freighting near beast of a man. Tall with hunting green eyes that calmly pierced through the Marnuck. His whole body crackled and shock with electricity form an unknown power. He is not without scars. His black jacket and white shirt are in shreds, allowing Duran to see the cuts on his under armor easily. Blood, a lighter green then his eyes, has drenched him more than rain he walked in form.

He held a gun. Pointed it directly at Duran's face. In his other hand is a purple blade dripping in the blood of many just like Duran.

"Tell me the Prone that deals with humans." The voice that vibrates the walls, Duran's very being, is cold. Devoid of guilt and innocence.

"He set up an ambush. You have ten seconds."

He fired a round into Duran's left calf. Making the brave admiral wail and wine in pain, "Aragh!"

"Ten."

"Gwah!"

He shot another in the alien's stomach. Breaking a rib.

"Nine."

"Ahh!"

A bullet for the right hand.

"Eight."

"Argh!"

A bullet for the left hand.

"I suggest you give my friend here what he wants." A woman walked in. Leaning in the broken door way. Her short hair made Duran think her a male, yet her stance still gave off an odd womanly allure.

"Six."

"Gah!"

Which did not distract form the pain of bullet tearing though his chest. Just missing his heart.

The women's lips turned in a grim frown as she watched Fenrir continue to count down and shoot.

"He can be very- "

"Five."

"Argh!"

"Impatience." She sighed. The last bullet hitting an artery in the down soldier.

"Four."

"Argh!"

The sound of another bullet squishing through the flesh of his left shoulder, and the splash of blood, single Duran's ticking clock.

"Three."

"Wargh!"

Another bullet for the stomach.

"T- "

"THE RUINS!" Duran blurted out. His blood pooling forms his mouth. "NORTH EAST! PALAGA NOMAL! THE WHITE PRONE! HE'S THE ONE! HE-!"

And finally. A bullet for the head.

"One."

The Overdrived man walked away from the dead body. Holstering his gun, Fenrir walked to the door. Irina's eyes didn't look at him as Fenrir's own gazed out to the pouring rain when he pasted the threshold. But he stops. Standing in the rain. Letting it wash him of blood that hasn't dried on his skin.

"Your…. not going to shoot me?" Fenrir asked her. And she responded with a shrug.

"You didn't blow up." She said simply. Her eyes gazed at her boots. The dirt and the mud gathered over them. Sully their once perfect sheen. Yet, even with all the grim, she still sees the boots.

"You kept your promise." For some reason. Smiling just doesn't seem right even with the praise.

And yet mass murder shook his head. "I…I didn't keep my promise…."

Even if Irina wanted to know what he meant by that. She wasn't going to ask. And it wasn't the fact he disappeared in the wind the second he answered her. It was the thought of what could break a man down like that. The sound of his voice wavering for just that single half a second. The image of her friend losing himself in more than just the non-stop violence around him.

With a sigh she walked through the broken, mangled bodies of the dead. Long have their soulless eyes, and dismembered limbs stop giving her shivers. It now seems every corpse has a sad tale to it. Given to it by its crying murder.

"I guess I am headed to the ruins…"

* * *

 _He placed on his cloak that he hasn't worn in three months. Xzavier went through his mental check list of weapons. His two blades, a beam katana, and combat knife, are hidden in his cloak. Many knives and shuriken are in there, as well as his two pistols. He adjusts his grapple gun on his wrist. Making sure that it's perfectly calibrated._

 _"Looks like I owe Homer a few credits."_

 _He didn't jump when Hanako's voice appeared to behind him. She wore one of his shirts, a plain white tee that looks almost like a dress on her as it hung passed her knees. Her black and red hair is surprisingly neat even though she has just gotten up. She gave him on her cocksure grins. Excepting him to roll his eyes at her or give out one his cute annoying grumbles._

 _She didn't except silence form him and a turn of his head in shame. Her grin vanished to a concern frown. She walked up to him, standing on her toes, she gently coaxed him to look her in her eyes with a sweet hand on his cheek. Xzavier sighed, and took her hand in his. Creasing the back of her hand with his thumb._

 _"You…wouldn't believe me if I told you…." He finally sighed out._

 _"Try me." Hanako dared._

 _"In another year aliens are coming to destroy the Earth." He honestly didn't know how to say it any other way._

 _Hanako became as quiet as the empty mansion they were staying in. Expecting him say it was a joke, yet she knows he doesn't joke like that. And the coldness in his eyes aren't helping either._

 _"You know…" She sighed leaning into his chest. "If someone else said that, I wouldn't have believed them."_

 _The killer took a slow breath of his mate's raspberry scented hair, "I am still trying understand it myself…."_

 _"I…was looking through some old files a that I stole when a client wanted me to steal some government weapons." Xzavier stroked her hair in calming manner. But it wasn't to relax her. "Project exodus. It's a crazy plan to get a certain number of humans off Earth before it all goes to hell. It would explain why most of the wars in the world have stopped. Their focusing on building the arks."_

 _He pulled form her, his hands at her waist. "If I invest enough money into the project, I should be able to get us aboard one of the ships."_

 _"And the money you have now…"_

 _He shook his head, "Isn't going to be nowhere near enough."_

 _"I am basically getting back into the game." It hurt when she says it so bluntly._

 _Hanako's lover turned form her. His green eyes losing their luster._

 _"I am sorry. Even though I promised you I wouldn't get back into this…"_

 _To his shock, Hanako giggled. Holding his face in her hands she brought his head do to hers. He blushed at the sudden contact. Turning red at the random gesture and as he noticed how cool her forehead is._

 _"You're such a dork you know?" She giggled making him blush more. "First of all, I know you can't just quit being the Black Hand. It's not just a job."_

 _Those chocolate eyes can bring a man to his knees. Those smoldering, cunning orbs are the eyes of queen. A girl destined to rule._

 _"It's who you are. A man, chosen by some screwed up god, to harbor such a demon. Heh heh you're an Akuma no senshi, as my mom would call you."_

 _A part of him always thinks that Hanako is using him to just further her own goals. She can be as cunning and cruel as any of the few dictators he was payed to kill. Yet he knows more than anything that her love for him overshadowed those dark thoughts._

 _Or maybe that was all a part of her plan. To seduce and use him like a toy. But it is too late. He is already in too deep. So in love with her that he wouldn't be able to deny her any request, no matter how immoral._

 _"And second of all." She let go of him, smiling brightly as she stepped away. "You're only this for me right? You're still keeping your promise. You're still killing for me."_

 _The older man rubbed the back of his head. "I... guess I was making too big of a deal out of this huh?"_

 _"Well, aliens are coming to blow up the Earth." Shrugged the red head. "I think your acting pretty sane."_

 _The taller man raised an eyebrow at that holding her closer to him, "Wouldn't the normal thing to do is to freak out or something?"_

 _"Oh I would love to see you freak out." The half Japanese girl giggled, nuzzling him with nose._

 _Xzavier chuckled cockily "I guess it's going to take a lot more then aliens too scary me huh?"_

 _"I am pregnant."_

 _The sudden words that escaped his lover's lips made him freeze. Standing stock still for a moment in utter weightlessness of mind. He looked down, however only to see the Hanako's taunting smile._

 _"Please…don't do that…" The master killer sighed in overwhelming relief._

 _Hanako giggled, almost evilly as she felt his body completely relax. "Well if we keep at like we do every night, we may just have another me or you running around."_

 _That actually made him pale a little, "I can barely handle one of you…"_

 _Hanako purred in his ear, pushing her own chest against his. "You could always say no…."_

 _Xzavier placed a kiss on her forehead fallowed up with a chuckle, "And incur your wrath? Now who's the demon?"_

 _The eighteen-year-old girl rolled her eyes, "Alright you. Get going. You've got like what? Half a country's worth to steal?"_

 _Xzavier grinned as she pushed him back towards the window, "Actually about two thirds of a country." He flipped his hood over his head and placed his foot out the window._

 _"Hey." Hanako said. Making her lover turn back to her, shrouded in his cloak._

 _"You better come back for breakfast." Her lips asked for a simple request, yet those sweet blue eyes quivered in fear of eating alone the next morning. In fear of the morning news announcing the death of a certain master criminal. "I am making your favorite. So you better come back or I am going shoot you to the aliens myself."_

 _The black hand smiled under his cloak. Nodding to his fiancé of one year._

 _"I wouldn't miss it." He flew out the window. The night covering him as Hanako watched with worry eyes. But a heart of admiration._

* * *

"What in the world is going on!?" The Prone by the ruins in the north east are rattled. Their guns at the ready as they stood on alert at their post. Their leader kept his hands on his comm link. Trying desperately to contact the other bases in Primordia.

"None of the bases are responding!" The white prone commander bellowed as he tried to get into contact with the other bases. The other officers gather around the base of the ruins to watch him pace in fury.

"And what are these reports about a demo- "

The sound of jeep tires screeching in the mud made everyone draw their guns. Pointing them at the human vehicle that stopped in front of them.

"Hold your fire!" Shouted the commander. Watching as Irina got out of the jeep with her hands up in surrender.

"I don't want to cause any trouble. I just want to make this less of mess then it needs to be." Said the human as she walked forward. Her hands in the air as she the prone readied their guns. Rian showering her and thunder booming in the air. With lighting illumining her and the prone.

"Just handover one of you men and you all can keep your heads."

"We have no time for games scum!" Shouted one of the alien soldiers. "Leave now or die!"

Irina sighed, shaking her head in almost mock disappointment as another thunder clap echoed. "Look. Normally I'd blast you bastards into bits too, but that will be a mercy compared to my friend that's right behind me."

Irina gave a sadistic grin as she said, "And trust me. He's a little…"

The prone commander's head suddenly flew off form as shadow sored through the rain.

"Rough."

The prone fired, only for the shadow to duck and weave though their gun fire. Slicing off arms and destroying their guns with flashing sword attacks. The cloak grabbed one of the aliens by the throat and dashed up the top of the ruins. A blot of lighting light up Fenrir's bloody look, with sparks of blue electricity coursing around his body. His face and hands stained with prone blood as he choked the soldier in his hand.

"Give me Palaga Nomal or I take all of your heads!" Fenrir demanded with bestial growl. Shocking the very ground of Mira to its core as the alien in his hands started to black out.

The crowd of prone didn't move, only seeming dazed until one of started running.

"Get back here!" Fenrir dropped the prone in his hands and gave chase the one sprinting away. Leaping off the ruins over the soldiers and dashing off after him. One prone warrior lined up his sights at Fenrir. Only for Irina's knife to stab him in his back. As he fell to the ground dead, the Russian woman pulled her knife out twirling it as she sneers at the aliens.

"Sorry, but I'll be your dance partner." She rushed into the group, slashing at them with deadly precision.

Palaga ran as fast as he could. A cliff coming up fast as the monster in human form chased him down. If he could reach and jump off may-

"Gah!?" Feet stomped into his back as he was caught, shattering two ribs as he was stomped in the wet dirt. Fenrir pouncing on his back and bending his arm at an unnatural angle.

"Someone in NLA told you about our mission!" Fenrir boke the arm and stabbed the wailing prone's leg. "Someone tipped you off! Give me a name!"

Green blood spurted form the wound in Palaga's leg as heated photon saber was pulled out. The blade then priced the tortured prone's hand.

"A NAME! _**NOW!"**_

"HOMER! THE HUMAN HOMER!" Palaga yelled out the name in utter desperation. As if yelling in the name of some deity, the broken prone repeated the name over and over. Hoping to appease the devil on his back.

But Fenrir wasn't listening. His mind far away elsewhere.

Back into his pod. Back before the gunshot. Back where the shooter is. His face clearer. His grin sickening and familiar. He's an older man. A man very familiar to him. The face of an old friend tormented him.

The same man who sat with him at the table with him and his lover. Smiling and laughing with them. That same man that made him lose his memories and made him lose his love.

"Please let me go!" Palaga wined in frantic agony. Dragging Fenrir out of his thoughts. However, the terrified prone only received a heated glare and fist form his tormentor.

* * *

Guin paced around the west gate. His skell standing to his left while he grounded his teeth to a near paste in worry. It's been three hours since Irina and Fenrir went missing and not a word has been said form anyone. Elma and Lin are both on their way to a full recovery so that is one weight off his shoulder's. But his two closest friends are missing in this storm and here he is just walking around with his fingers up his rear.

"Argh! Screw this!" He dashed towards his skell in frustration. "I am going after- "

There was a rush of wind and two figures appeared in the middle of the entrance. Shocking everyone as Fenrir dragged a tied, beaten and gagged prone to the interceptor. The BLADE member covered in a mix of Mim and prone blood as he stood. His overdrive causing high amounts of energy to bounce and snap at the ground.

"Fenrir!?" Guin asked in awe. "What- "

"Where's Homer!?" The electrified man demanded with a snarl. Baring his fangs at his best friend in rage. His green eyes sparked with lighting, as if triggering something, then he turned his growl to the NLA's residential district.

"Never mind…." With those ominous words, Fenrir vanished in a flash into the city. Leaving the whimpering alien with Guin.

"What the hell-" Before Guin could finish his words Irina's jeep screeched to a stop right in front of him. The woman cursing as she pulled up to her partner.

"Take that guy to Vanham and Secretary Nagi! He's knows what going on! I am going after Fenrir!"

"Wait what!?"

Once again, Irina ignored her friend and sped off into the city. Leaving Guin with the hog tied enemy. With a groan, and an attempt to pull out his hair, the second in command resigned himself to his fate. He turned to the beaten prone who cried and yelled for release. Hopping to get some answers, Guin ungagged the Prone.

"Homer made a deal with prone! We give him money! He gives us way to kill white witch and her party! His idea! His plan! Not mine! I only wanted to be captain! Don't kill me! Don't leave with the demon!"

However, what Guin got was answer he really didn't like.

"This is Lieutenant Akulov of the interceptors! I want any available BLADE personal to detain and arrest Homer Watson for attempt of murder of team Elma and treason!" Blazing down the commercial distract, Irina barked in her radio. Trying her best to keep her eyes on the lighting streaking across the roof tops.

"I repeat! Homer Watson is wanted to the attempted Murder of team Elma and treason!"

She took a hard right as Fenrir disappeared form her sights. Roaring her orders out in both anger and fear.

"Also, if you see Fenrir of team Elma, do not engage in any way! I repeat! Do not engage Fenrir for your own safety!"

"Well this is boring…." Lao sighed as he watched the window of his target through the scope of his sniper rifle. All the windows of the house in the residential distract have been fade out and blocked by the darkness of the lights inside. Not even the bright spot lights flashing on the building help in any way.

And the rain didn't help the sniper's mood either. With it already being sour form the message Irina had just shouted over the comms.

"You think it's true what Irina said about Homer?" Doug whispered over the radio. His position down on the ground with the rest of the soldiers having their guns and skells pointed at the house.

"Little miss stick up the rear? Knowing how much she respects Elma, she would never lie about something like this." The sniper looked up to the dreary sky, forlorn and agitated. "Just wish this would happen on better night…"

A flash of blue and wind nearly knock Lao off the roof as it rushed past him.

"What the-!?" He looked through his rifle back down at Homer's home to find Fenrir standing next to Doug and the other men. All of them looking equally shocked.

"How the hell did he do that?" Lao questioned.

Doug looked at his comrade in shock. "Fe-Fenrir!? How did you- "

"He's in there right?"

Doug was off put. Less for this being the first time he heard the man speak, and more for the murderous growl tremoring form his voice. It's even worse form the power coming off his body and his clothes looking like he has been through all sorts of hell.

"Homer? Yeah. He- "

Fenrir kicked down the door, shattering it into splinters. Doug wanted to stop him but both Irina's warning and the energy radiating off of Fenrir made him freeze up. Questioning his next move.

"Shitshitshit!" Homer cursed and cursed as he stuffed as many precious items into his bag as possible. His plan wasn't really meant to be fool proof; he planned on leaving into the wilds of Sylvalum on his next mission, but he didn't except to caught this fast. Ture he has nothing to worry about being in his mim and all, but there are other fates worse than death.

"Damn aliens!" He cursed. "Can't trust them for anything!"

The door behind was suddenly kick in and he sung his pistol to fire at his invader. Only to pause as the person didn't attack him. He just stood there. Gazing at him with familiar deep green eyes.

 _ **Him.**_

He's the one who did this.

Xzavier growled in rage. Electricity shooting off of him like fireworks.

He could hear them.

' _Fenrir!_ '

The voices of his friends.

' _Fenrir….'_

Lin. Elma. Tatsu

' _Xzavier…'_

Hanako…

They all called out to him.

' _Fenrir.'_

' _Xzavier…'_

In pain.

' _Fenrir…'_

In need.

' _Fenrir~! Come on~!'_

In happiness.

' _I swear Fenrir…'_

In defeat.

All those images.

' _Xzavier.'_

All those memoires. Mashed together in one huge mess of emotions. He wanted more of these memories.

' _Fenrir.'_

But his man…

' _Fenrir…'_

 _ **This bastard!**_

' _Fenrir!'_

Took what was precious to him once!

' _Fenrir!'_

And now he's tried to take it from him again!

' _Fenrir!'_

Homer's gun shook along with his body. Looking at the ghost of his past. Out of utter fear, he spoke the ghost's name.

"X-Xzavier…?"

"Raaaahhhhhh!"

Fenrir rushed Homer suddenly with unhinged fury. Homer fired off his pistol, but the bullets did nothing to stop Xzavier's advance. The demon grabbed the gun and crushed both it and Homer's hand. Homer's yell of anguish was swiftly silenced form his arm being torn out if's socket. A fist cracking him in the face. A foot shattering his left knee, tearing apart his right leg. Blow after monstrous blow rained down on him like the very storm outside.

Blue blood spewed and gushed form his wounds as he pinned to the floor. Xzavier took out his broken and stab his chest. He stabbed and stabbed and stabbed as Homer's chest as the man squirted the lifeblood of his mim. Choaking on it while Fenrir raged and wailed in anger.

He _will_ kill this man!

He will give this _bastard_ what he deserves!

He attacked Elma!

He nearly killed Lin!

He shot his lover in the head!

 **Die!**

 **Die!**

 _ **DIE!**_

"Ahhhh!"

"Fenrir stop!"

Irina shot Xzavier's knife out his hand.

"Ragh! Rah! Ah!"

But his fist kept pounding Homer's face. His skin peeling off to show his robotic skeleton.

"Fenrir!" Irina yelled, her's and everyone else's guns pointed right at Cross. "Stop! He's down! Enough!"

But didn't stop.

He won't stop!

He won't stop until this piece of shit feels every ounce of pain he gave to his loved ones!

 _ **He won't stop even after this pathetic thing is a smear on the ground!**_

"Ha!" The punch sent Homer's head deeper into the ground.

"I am putting him down!" Lao lined up his shot.

"No!" Irina begged, watching almost helplessly as her friend killed someone.

"Either Lao dose it or I do Irina!" Doug bellowed, his finger painfully holding back on the trigger.

"Rah! Rah!"

Irina pointed her barrel at the back of Xzavier's head. Biting her lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Please!" Irina begged. "Stop it Fenrir!" She pointed her gun higher.

"Rah!"

"Fenrir!" Irina called out to him. Her finger on the trigger. A tear threated to fall.

"Ha!"

Irina pulled the trigger. "FENRIR!"

 _'XZAVIER STOP!'_

"AAAHHHH!"

The gun shot rang out into the rainy night. Fenrir's fist, breaking through the wood and concert of the floor, is lodged into the ground next to the shockingly alive Homer. Who wheezed and panted out blood. There is a new bullet hole in the wall in front of Fenrir. Just barely missing his ear when it zoomed by form Irina's gun.

Cross stood in silence. His overdrive finally shutting down as the energy around him slowly died. No one said anything as he walked towards the door, body covered in so much blood. Bathing in it like an afternoon shower.

He stood next to Irina who didn't look at him. Not out of fear, like everyone else around him, but out of worry. He looked up to the muggy world of Mira. It's rain cleaning his face of the fresh blood. But not of the fresh hell he had just given out.

His features went back to their normal nearly emotionless state as he spoke calmly and coldly.

"You guys better pray I don't find the Lifehold before you. Because if do, I well show his real body less mercy then I have now."

He walked away. The BLADE member's surrounding him letting him through with nothing but fear. Doug himself was visibly shaking form the icy nature of the tone. Lao couldn't even let out a sigh of relief as he watched Fenrir disappeared to administrative distract.

"What are you all doing!?" Irina broke their trances.

"Get this guy to the mim center before he dies! We still need a confession form him!"

Snapped out of their thoughts everyone rushed into the room to pick up homer's broken body.

"Hrrmmm…" Xzavier fiddled with the white tuffs of hair on his head. His face scrunched up in a little aggravation. He looked rather ridiculous with his new hair style. Spiky black, all messy and misplace with two odd tuffs of hair on his head made to look like animal ears.

It didn't help that everyone who was entering the white whale kept looking at him weird.

"Heh heh heh…"

And his future wife kept laughing at him.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into growing my hair out Hanako…." His half Japanese lover only doubled over in full laughter.

"Oh you look so cute. Fido…"

Her lover sighed while the many people in the massive space ship scampered to their life pods. Crowds of people running around in their new bodies as loud booms of high tech bombs went off outside of the ship. Rich men and women, many soldier's and doctors escorting the civilians to their pods. Xzavier and Hanako stood in front of their pods. Acting more calm then the other people in the ship.

"Hell with that hairdo no will recognized you." Homer walked up to them with a teasing snicker. "Although whatever planet we land on, that crazy cut may just be the norm."

Xavier just rolled his eyes while his lover giggled.

"Get in your pod before I leave you back on earth to deal with our new residents." Xzavier mock threaten.

Homer gave his hands up in surrender and went to his pod.

"Oh don't be like that." Xzavier's lover giggled at him. Standing on her toes to warp her arms gentle around his neck. Purring as she said, "Just think how easy it'll be for to officially retire now."

"And be your dream house husband?" Xzavier rolled his eyes with humor. "Mind you, I don't cook all that much. I burnt our last house down making cookies."

"Well someone has to watch the little ones while I am being all rich and famous."

"Hmm…" An excited growl escaped form the former assassin's throat. "That's the beauty of these bodies. All the fun of making kids without the kid part."

Hanako gave him a playful kiss, "Now who's the pervert?"

"Still you."

Hanako didn't reply with her normal sweet laugh. She just stood in the middle of the chaos holding her husband-to-be tightly. Bringing her face in the crock of his neck while everyone around them scrambled to their life pods.

"Hey." Xzavier pulled back. Taking her chin to look down in her unsteady gaze.

"Everything will be fine. It's just like taking a nap. You'll wake up and I'll be right there next to you." The killer gave her a gentle smile. Gracefully kissing her shaking lips. One of the soldier's telling them to hurry into their pods.

"I love you." Hanako whispered. Keeping her grip tight on his shirt, even as she reluctantly pulled herself away.

Green eyes sparkled as Xzavier said, "I love you too."

* * *

 **So basically, my laptop was fired for three and a half months. So my plan of working on my other stories took a massive back seat. And with the madness that is Overwatch and the fall game season starting up, don't expect much Xenoblade updates from me. Although I say that, this story maybe done, and maybe one or two more will be up on this archive, and lot of ero stuff on other sites in November. But after that, I will be in gaming hell. With Pokémon moon, Final fantasy 15, Skyrim remastered, and Dragon quest 8 coming out fanfiction will be in the back burner for a bit.**

 **Either way, we have one more chapter to go for Fenrir's back story, so I'll see you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4-The Morning After

**I do no own Xenoblade Chronicles X or any of it's characters.**

Black hand

Chapter 4:

The morning after

The resting hall of the Mimeosome center is deathly quiet. Fenrir leaned on the opposite wall, the steel ground taking up his view. In front of him are his two comrades, Lin and Elma. Sleeping peacefully in the yellowish healing solution. Tatsu-having stay up watching over Lin and Elma, rested against the leg of the pensive man.

The sun would be rising soon, yet there is no clarity in Fenrir's mind. After leaving his once old friend to the hands of the rest of the BLADEs, Fenrir had rushed to the Mimeosome center to check on his comrades. And maybe to clear his troubled mind.

He knew of his amnesia. His past being nothing more than a blank space. But it never really bothered him. Elma, Lin and everyone in BLADE made him forget about the what ifs. What if he was farther? What he had a family? Married? A rich tycoon? None of that mattered to him.

Earth was gone. And so is whatever he was back then.

But now everything from Earth mattered.

The thing that scared Fenrir the most is, throughout all the horrible things his's done in the past, he doesn't feel guilty.

"Hey."

Irina's voice brought Fenrir out of his pensive stupor. But the only reaction was a twitch of his fingers.

The interceptor gazed at the taller man with her own thoughtful look. Wondering just what to say. Before she thought of Fenrir as a comrade. A friend of her colonel that she respected for his strength and valor on the field. Now she sees a broken man just trying to pick up the pieces again.

"I heard that they're both going to make a full recovery." She said. Taking a step to stand next to him. Not a fearful step but not a bold one either. "Should be waking up any minute now."

A silent, "….", was all Irina could get out of him. Those green eyes of his have lost all their energy.

After today, Fenrir may never be the same man he was before.

"I am…not going to try and say 'I am sorry' or 'I understand'." Irina said. Cursing at the echo in the hall. "You're not the only who's been through a lot you know. Everyone in NLA has lost something. Or…. someone."

The bleach blond woman looked at the Nopon sleeping at Fenrir's feet. The image of a little girl playing with her older brother danced in the dark parts of her mind.

"My…brother was killed." No matter how many times she says it, those words still made her heart nearly stop beating. Even if it is a mechanical one. "He died protecting one of the arcs."

There was a shift of movement. A nod of the head, maybe, to say for her to continue. Or maybe that he had her attention now.

"Not a day goes bye that I don't miss him. There...there are somedays where I just don't want to get out of bed. I just want to lie there and rot until I can see him again." The truth in those words stung, but Irina easily dismissed them. Shaking her head, saying to herself that those days are long gone.

"But I can't. Not only for myself, but for the coronel Gwin, Lin…and..." Her face started to heat up from the embarrassment of laying her heart out. She really isn't used to it. "And for you…. I g-guess."

She sighed, "What I am trying to say here is, we all have our inner demons. But if we want to protect the things we love, then we have to fight them."

"…."

She was starting to wonder if he had even heard her. The thought of punching him square in the jaw tickled her mind, but she thought against it. It may have been best to just leave him to his thoughts. Irina picked up the sleeping Nopon, deciding it would be best to get him to bed, and started to her exit.

"I'll…try."

Fenrir's voice is a rarity so when he speaks, it's usually something interesting or powerful. But the tired and weak filled voice that bounced off the walls didn't sound like the brave man she knew.

Irina smiled none the less. Honestly just glad he said something to her.

"You better do more then try knuckle head." There is still that fire in her eyes, along with a softness in her voice. "And don't feel so bad alright? I know, if that was me, I would have done the same thing."

Quietly, Irina left the him to his thoughts. Fenrir's eyes wondering to the healing bodies of his comrades. Lonely eyes staring at them along with a lonely soul.

"I am…sorry." He apologized to them. To Lin. To Elma. To everyone.

-OOO-

"Damn. He did a real number on that Homer." Vanham sighed.

The three heads of the NLA, Vanham, Nagi, and, Maurice, all stood around the broken body of a BLADE member. Homer's destroyed mimeosome floated in the healing gel but he body isn't reacting to the solution. Although they may have stitched his body parts back together, he wasn't waking up. Nor are his limbs even staying in place.

"Remind to never piss that guy off." Vanham chuckled as he referenced Fenrir.

"The will to protect the ones we care about can make us all do drastic deeds." Nagi noted.

"Fenrir did more than a number on him." Sloan walked up to them. Looking over the case file of Homer. "The damage to his mim is beyond repairable. Crucial parts, that we are on low supply of, are completely destroyed."

Salon shook his head grimly, "Not that it would matter if we could repair him."

"Eh? What's that about?" Vanham grumbled. "We can't just leave this bastard like this. We still need a confession out of him."

Salon rubbed his temple through his glasses. "We've tried everything. Rebooting the main frame, hooking him up to an external port. Nothing. And reason for that is because he's, to simply put, dead."

Nagi raised a brow at that. "That's impossible. Unless there was something wrong with the Lifehold- "

"There isn't." Salon cut him off with his explanation. "The wireless neural link that connects all our consciousness makes us nearly immortal as long as our mim's energy doesn't run out, and we have an extra body lying around. Both of those components in our subject are fine. It's his consciousness that's gone. Fenrir did what I honestly thought could never happen now with these bodies."

Salon looked at the remines of the BLADE agent. With scientific wonder and some amusement, he said, "He has permanently killed someone."

The silence in the room weighed everyone down.

"It's quite interesting actually." Salon looked through the documents on his com link again. Trying to find a clue as to what actually killed Homer. "It could have been the trauma of being beaten so badly and his brain shut down form shock, or maybe he felt as if, from some sort guilty, that he should die and just did."

"Is there any way to prevent this from happening?" Nagi asked. Concern for the safety of the BLADEs.

Solan waved off the worry of adding to the body count, "Possibility not. There are still so many factors we just don't know about. Maybe it had something to do with the overdrive effect…"

"Damn." Vanham whistled, but not form being impressed. "I don't know if I should hug the kid or lock him up."

"Ah yes. One more thing." Solan snapped his fingers and then dug into his pocket. "Here it is."

He took out a flash drive and gave it to Nagi. "I found this on him. Most likely evidence for the case or whatever."

Nagi looked over the drive. Turning it over there was something written on it.

"Xzavier?" Nagi read the words a loud in confusion.

"We'll look over it." Maurice nodded to the Mimeosome doctor. Sloan simply waved him off and went back to work.

Vanham clasped the secretary on the shoulder, "No time like the present. Let get a look at this thing and see what we can find."

Sadly, all three men would soon regret having that decisions.

-OOO-

"Damn it!" Vanham slammed his palms on the key board panel. Shaking both it and the screen with damning images.

The pictures showed Fenrir, the mostly silent BLADE, and at the same time it didn't. One image showed him currently. Same dark green eyes, and same wild black and white hair. Yet another one next to it showed a similarly younger looking him. With a shorter haircut, and grim expression. All under a black coat that put fear into anyone and everyone. All wrapped up into an ails 'The Black Hand.'

Side by side, the text, the pictures, everything pointed to Fenrir being this Xzavier Cross person. And being the devil himself.

"How the hell did we let this happen!?" Vanham cursed again with his fist pounding the panel once more. "How!?"

"Calm down Vamham." Nagi tried to sway his friend, but even he has a slight tremor in his voice. The shock of this new-found information seemed to shake everyone in the room.

"Calm down!? Maybe you don't get what our new situation is!" The brutish commander rounded on the Secretary. "Earth's deadliest killer and thief is in our ranks! The same man who killed millions, if not billons of people, is currently setting at our eating table!"

"The god damned Black Hand!" Vanham slapped his palm of the computer screen of Fenrir's face in rage.

"He doesn't remember anything!" Nagi argued back. "He could barely remember his name, let alone his past!"

Vanham however was not deterred. "But he sure as hell remembered how to kill! You saw how the kid fights! That stuff isn't something you learn any military organization I've heard of!"

"Of course, I've seen how he fights! And it's for all of us in NLA!" Nagi countered stepping up to the larger man.

"Oh yeah, like how he fought for Homer!" Growled the larger man. "We can't keep him here Nagi! We all know what he's capable of and the type of man he really is! Good god, do you even think what he would do to Elma!? Or heaven forbid Lin!"

"People can change Vanham!" Nagi threw his arms in rage. "You and I both know he would never hurt or use them in any way!"

However, Vanham wasn't hearing it. Bellowing his anger at his old friend. "He's a killer and a thief Nagi! He could just be playing all of us until he has the right moment! Are you willing to take that chance!? Risking everyone's lives for one asshole!?"

"We can't just kick him out there and- "

"Enough!"

Maurice's voice didn't boom, nor echo too loudly over the two. It is the strength and hard gaze form his cool eyes that stopped them form cutting at each other's throats.

"We do not have time to be bickering over this like child. We either need to come to a decision or not."

Both stubborn men feel silent in their shame. Yet their anger still rolled off of them.

The director general coughed, "I have a small idea."

-OOO-

The bright yellow liquid slowly drained form Elma and Lin's healing pods. Bright green lights flashed as the doors opened. Fenrir's head shot up as Lin was the first one to stumble out of her pod.

"Ugh…I really hope I don't have to do that again." Lin groaned in her groggy state. Elma stepped out of her pod a little more gracefully but none the less weary.

"Mmm…" Elma shook her head. Trying to remember about what happened in the last few hours.

"Lin are you alright?" Elma asked.

The youngest BLADE gave a slow nod, "Yeah. Just a little winded. Where's Fen-Oh!" Looking around, Lin spotted their third teammate looking at them with her normal calm stare. Although there is something rather off about it this time.

"Are…you two alright?" Fenrir spoke in even lower tone then his average voice.

Lin stretched her arms out. Popping her stiff joints as she answered. "Yeah. Although I don't remember much after the explosi-Ah!?"

Elma and Lin gasped as they were bear hugged by Fenrir. The taller man nearly lifting them off their feet as he held them.

"F-Fenrir!?"

Lin and Elma yelped in shocked. Fenrir burying himself in their shoulders.

"That's…that's great…" The normally stoic and clam BLADE shudder in relief.

His teammates looked at each other questioning themselves as to what had happened to cause their quiet and scary gaint to act like this.

Elma, still with her feet not touching the ground, asked her comrade, "Fenrir? What hap- "

The beeping of Fenrir's communicator made him put everyone down to, so he could answer it.

Vanham mustached scowl appeared on the screen. "Fen-Oh Lin. Elma. Your both up too. Good. That makes things easier."

Elma raised a curious brow, "Is there something wrong?"

"We just need to talk to Fenrir. Come to BLADE tower." Vanham cut off the connection rather curtly.

"Well that was…odd." Lin summed up everyone's thoughts. Although Fenrir looked more stoned face than ever.

Sensing something was up Elma guided her team. "Well, let's see what they want."

-OOO-

The bright sun of Mira has long since risen. Elma's and the other's sense of time is rather a skewed. To them if felt like early morning even though the hustle and bustle of two in the afternoon showed by its fretting public. The BLADEs went about their business while the team made their way to the tower. Oddly silent, given the circumstances.

Lin would normally be the chatter box of the two. Even more so since her mind is reeling on what she had missed in the past day. But she stayed quiet. It wasn't form the pensive look on Elma's face that made her suspect something else was going on. It is the stares. The fear gazes and harsh stares form the BLADEs the past by that made her silent.

"It's him."

Whispered the gazes.

"He's insane."

"I can't believe he…"

"…some sort of monster."

"Was he even human in the first place?"

"A damned devil…"

And all those words are directed at her teammate Fenrir. Who walked through all the nasty looks and words with his normally emotionless visage. Yet it seemed different. As if the look on his face is a mask. A mask he wore as he walked to his own execution.

They got to BLADE tower without incident. Going up the evaluator and into the meeting where Vanham, Nagi, and Maurice are waiting for them. The room seem to light up from the sun hitting the large central window. The large computer monitors on the left looked to be compiling some sort of notes with a large desk on the other side of the room.

All three men, leaders of NLA, stood in the center of the room waiting for them.

"Before we being," Nagi said. Looking specifically at Fenrir. "Is there anything anyone of you would like to say?"

Fenrir stepped forward, before anyone could say anything. His eyes strong and determined.

"I am going to turn in my BLADE I.D and leaving NLA."

Lin and Elma nearly stumbled back in shock.

"Wha-whoa! Hol-hold on a minute Fenrir!" Lin shouted. "What are talking about!? You can't just leave!"

"There is an explanation for this right?" Elma crossed her arms. Clam but clearly on edge.

Nagi sent a cold glare at Fenrir. His voice stern as he said, "That is not your choice."

Fenrir's eyes seemed to burn. Crossing his arms, he rumbled. "I am _not_ asking."

It wasn't just between Nagi and Fenrir that air looked ready to blow. Vanham looked ready to throw Fenrir through a wall. Something was going on. And that bothered Elma to her near boiling point.

With a hand on her hip, the slivered hair woman demanded, "Before you three start sending each other out the window, could one of you please explain what the _hell_ is going on."

Vanham scoffed. "You want to know what's going on? Alright then."

The screen behind him brought up images of Fenrir's evening riot. The violent blood rampage on full display. Form decapitating Porne heads to tearing apart Jaden's team, all of them going form short video clips to still images, displayed the night before. "While you two were having your beauty nap, Good ol fenny over here decided to try and break nearly every rule in our book."

Vanham slapped his hand on the screen shouting, "Strike one: disobeying direct orders form not one, not two, but four of his superior officers! Strike two: endangering NLA by staying overdrived for more than two hours!"

The next image was of Fenrir slaying ganglion, racing around Primordia, dropping the Ganglion spy in front Gwin. "Strike three: killing _another_ BLADE member. Strike four: vigilante justice. Strike five: basically, screaming at those ganglion bastards to start a war by attacking bases."

The grizzled old commander looked at Fenrir with both rage and disappointment. "And that's just the tip of it! He's been out since three and he's was still going till the sun came up. I'd be impressed if I wasn't so damn pissed off."

"Bu-but he did all that to porrect NLA and us!" Lin argued back. Her midnight eyes blazing as took a step forward. "That doesn't mean he should be deported."

"He still broke many, many rules Ms. Koo." Nagi gave hard, yet burdened look to Fenrir. "He has to take responsibility of his actions."

"Even so," Elma added calmly. Yet there was still a look of anger on her face. "Explosion is a very harsh punishment."

"Tch!" Vanham spat with his arms crossed. "It's too nice in my opinion."

Lin turned into the man in question. His face cool and clam as normal even as his younger friend pleaded with him.

"Fenrir! You can't just agree with this!?"

Oddly, the stoic man turned his head. Not looking at Lin as he said, "I killed two people of our own Lin. We should be gald they just didn't kill me."

Yet Lin stood her ground. Turning to the three leaders of NLA with bold determination and fierce rage.

"If Fenrir is leaving then so am I!" Lin's words drew everyone's eyes toward her. Nagi opened his mouth to protest the young girl's declaration.

"Lin. You can't." Until Fenrir stepped in first. Whipping at her like a lighting blot with glowing green eyes of worry.

"But it's not right!" Lin shook her head in rage. "You've saved so many people! You've saved mine and Elma's lives more times then any of us could count! Your more than just a part of this team Fenrir!"

However, Fenrir shook his head, "NLA needs you more than it needs me Lin. You're the only you can advance the skell technology."

"But we need you!" Lin pointed to herself and Elma. "I need you! Elma, Alexa, Irina, Gwin, Doug! Everyone needs you here! You can't just leave! Dying is the least you have to worry about out there!"

The young girl took a step to the taller man, "Why do you have to leave!?"

The stoic man gritted his teeth. The very care and love form Lin's eyes stabbed him harder then any weapon.

"Wh- "

"Because-!" For a moment, Fenrir bared his teeth like wolf fangs. Snapping at Lin like a beast with his green eyes glowing dangerously.

Yet as soon as the young man bellowed his anger, he swiftly swallowed it. The look of shock and fear on Lin's face form him rising his voice stabbed him. Everyone looked stunned, Elma blinking as if she was hit by something. Fenrir never rised his voice to Lin in anger.

With shame, the stoic young man turned his head away from Lin. Speaking in a low, almost defeated voice.

"Because…it's the right thing to do."

"I am sorry to say. But your personal exile will have to wait, Fenrir." Maurice, who has been silent throughout this whole affair, finally spoke up.

"Two-month suspension form all Blade activities. And you are bared form exiting NLA." Then he's eyes turned to Lin and Elma. "And two weeks suspension for the both of you. He is still your team mate. So, you all have to share the blame."

Elma kept a respectful silence, even though her eyes grilled the men in the room for more questions. While Lin looked ready to rebuke. But when she looked at the cold harden face of Fenrir, the young mechanic looked down quietly.

"And if I decline?" Fenrir crossed his arms in a challenge, his green eyes raging at them with the intensity of a demon.

"Then you will be shot on site if you try to leave." Maurice said like he was talking about the weather.

"You are all dismissed." Before Elma and Lin shouted out their retort, the chairman turned leaving no room for any argument. Both girls looked at Nagi and Vanham, expecting them to refute or say something about Maurice's cold and heartless order. Yet neither of them said anything. Nor did they look like they wanted to.

Elma turned, her face clam but with a clear storm brewing under those crystal blue eyes. Lin left as well with her head hung in worry.

Fenrir stayed behind the last. Sending heated stares at all three men. Each one staring at him in kind with Vamham being the most heated as he nearly snarled at him. Yet Nagi's gaze is one of a little sympathy. Maurice on the other hand is un readable. His face impassive as he gazed out to the former amnesiac young man.

The utter defiance of Fenrir's stature sent a powerful wave of pressure through out the room. Even as he turned to leave, the dangerous air hung like a guillotine. Yet just as the door opened Maurice's voice, even though it was balanced and clam, boomed through Fenrir's whole being.

"I hope we can come to an understanding and not have to resort to unsavory means. Mr. Cross."

Fenrir froze. Green eyes growing three sizes and then narrowing into a seething rage. Fist, clenched in deadly iron-clad grip, sparked with lighting. Blue blood dripped form his wounded palm with a hiss. Thunderous, vengeful eye shot at Maurice. The threat of fate worse then death lounged at the older man like the reaper himself.

Such a deadly gaze was met with a calm, powerful promise. The relaxed stare, the intelligent stance of his hands behind his back, Maurice promised the deadly, violent man ruin. He promised him a destruction of his current life with nothing more then a few words.

Fenrir bared his teeth. Every single cell, his whole being wanted nothing more then to leap into that room and ram his fist right through the old chairman. But, just like both him and the chairman expected the deadly Black Hand, could only watch. Even as the door hissed to a close.

Poisonous green eyes never leaving the cool sharp blue eyes as the silver door slammed between them.

-OOO-

"That…sucked." Is all Lin could say as she and Elma exited the BLADE HQ building. The sun was still rising with the sky giving off a light orange hue over the city of NLA. The streets, that at first were light of traffic, are now barren of any life. The only signs of it are the few guardsmen and guard skells that stood outside the main building.

"I have a lot of questions…." Elma nearly growled. The whole an affair was more of an execution then a meeting. And it was most for Fenrir. Something happened while they were resting, and it wasn't good.

Elma crossed her arms to try and sedate her anger. She didn't like being left in the dark about anything. Especially when it's about her teammates.

At those thoughts, Fenrir came walking out of the building. His stoic gaze is softened by a somber weight around him. He didn't seem to notice his two friends. His mind in a turbulence nightmare as he walked forward to the railing around Blade tower. He leaned over the railing. Looking down at the many small specks of people running around the large city with downcast emerald eyes.

Lin reached out to say something to hopefully brighten his mood, but Elma held her back. The look in the older woman's eyes told the young engineer everything. Fenrir's actions are beyond strange, but one thing is clear. His heart is wounded.

And although they wanted to give him his space to re-compose himself, Lin and Elma needed answers of some sort. Being the commander of their group Elma walked up to Fenrir. Leaning against the railing on her side. Her arms crossed with a knitted brow she looked angry but she the concern is running off her in waves.

"…You are planning on telling us just what the heck that was all about?" Even though she is worried for her friend, she still sounded like she was going to take his head off if he didn't answer.

Normally that would get a nervous grin or a worried look form Fenrir's near expression less face. Yet that only got a dreary beaten sigh form him. Looking at the bright sun peeking through the clouds of Primordia, Fenrir looked nostalgic. Nostalgic for the days where he was a lost man. Like Adam and Eve before they took the fruit, Fenrir missed his nativity to the shame of his reality.

"What…" His voice was horse, but firm. "What do you two know of The Black Hand?"

Lin looked lost. Titling her head as she tired in vain to pull out just what or who that was. However, Elma quickly recognized the name, and while she wonders just what that had to do with Fenrir, she filled Lin in.

With her hand on her hip, Elma explained, "The Black Hand wasn't just an assassin, he was the assassin. Politicians, drug lords, senators, rich business men, the previous two presidents of the United States. He even killed a gym teacher. He killed and killed all for profit."

"You were rather young when he was at his peak, so I doubt you even remember anything about him Lin." Elma explained as she noticed the young girl's bemused expression as she wondered why she hasn't heard of such a dangerous man before.

"He sounds like some monster." Lin said. Neither of them noticing the flinch in Fenrir's form as she said that.

Elma agreed with Lin with a nod and then turned back to Fenrir. "But that was back on Earth. And as much of a legend as he was, there's no way he's still alive now."

Elma said that as a fact. Which it is. The Black Hand died a long time ago on Earth. But as she looked at the grim look in Fenrir's eyes. Those eyes that normally have such fire now have dim to not even a spark, made Elma question that very truth.

"Fenrir?" The slivered haired woman asked him in a manner that said, 'you agree with me, right?'

"…The Black hand was a man named Xzavier Cross." Yet the way he spoke, told her 'I wish I could.'

"He was an orphan. In the streets of London, he lived there stealing anything and everything he could to survive." Fenrir counited. Looking up to the misshapen clouds as if he could see the muddy grimy streets that young, dirty hair boy lived on. "It was the only thing he knew to do until he learned how to kill, and the rule of money that he studies the skills of a killer. He killed for money and nothing else."

Fenrir continued. "Xzavier killed anyone if they pay was enough. His life was like this for over ten years, until he got one mission that changed his life."

Fenrir was quite for a moment. And then a small smile graced his lips. His green eyes started regaining their healthy glow. "It was simple job. The wife of the drug cartel, Iker Velez, wanted him dead. She was a Japanese woman that called him up one day, and paid Xzavier over the phone. However, she was killed before he could get any more other information. Still, if there is one good thing about Xzavier is that he is a man of his word."

"So," Fenrir gave a shrugged as he continued. "The Black Hand did his job. He hunted the drug kingpin down and killed him. Same old story same old song. The only difference was when he returned to one of his safe house. And there was a fourteen-year-old girl cooking in his kitchen."

That night. That nice where he met that lovely red headed girl. Smirking at him while she had eggs and bacon cooking in his pan while he has a gun pointed at her. And all she did is smile more.

"The only reason why Xzavier didn't shoot her in the head was because a few words." 'half a trillion dollars.' That young Japanese girl offered world's deadliest killer half a trillion dollars. No. She offer him that. She paid him half of that as soon as he entered the door and pointed his gun at her."

With dreaming smile, Fenrir continued. "Why? Because she needed him. She needed someone to protect her while she tried to achieve her goal."

Fenrir looked out with sky with hearty chuckle. The image of Hanako's smile as told him her dream. "She wanted a clean business empire."

"Her father was Iker himself. He wanted a man to take over his empire, but he got a daughter instead. He hated both his wife and daughter but that was his downfall. Hanako was a genius. She knew numbers and business better than anyone else. As cold and shrewd as the mountains, Hanako could talk anyone in buy or selling anything."

"It was probably the same reason as how she got the 'Immortals Black Hand' to protect her. Either way that's how their relationship started. And that was the beginning of the end of the Black Hand."

"It was nothing at first. He would come back to his random safe houses after a job and find the young girl relaxing. Greeting him like a friend every time. It continued like that for a year until…. well, they fell in love."

The smile grew on Fenrir's lips. Seeing that lovely young woman "One night they just…. acted on their emotions. Xzavier, the Black hand, fell in love. Finding someone to live for, having something to protect other than himself made Xzavier realize that his life as a killer for hire would be the end of both."

"So, he quit." Fenrir shrugged again. "Just like that. The world's deadliest killer just ended his long-lasting career. But…that didn't mean he would stop his killings. It only meant he would kill for his future wife and lover."

There was a long reminiscing silence before Fenrir spoke again. "For a year there was no deaths. No violence. The Black hand had laid down his job for a domestic life while Hanako paved the way for her empire. It was…. nice."

And soon that smile died. Drowned in a forlorn smile, Fenrir continued. "Until Xzavier found out about the alien attack and the world's plan to evacuate everyone off the planet. He invested all of his money, even going far as to becoming an assassin again to get enough to help finish the ships completion and saving two seats on one of ships for him and his fiancé."

Fenrir's voice became more quite. That happy smile long gone as he spoke more slowly. "It was meant to be a simple restart button on their life. They'd go to a new planet, with the weight of their past gone forever. Yet it came back to haunt them."

There was a long silence. For more than a minute the stoic man didn't say anything.

"Before the ship took off, before ou-the pods closed, Homer killed Hanako."

He's voice became icy cold as he spoke. Losing all it's luster once more.

"He shot her in the head. Right in front of Xzavier just as his pod closed. Just before he went to sleep for over two years, the image of the woman he ever loved being killed was too great for him to bear."

"…I…Xzavier didn't know why she was killed. Maybe they're was a malfunction in Homer's machine or maybe the man just hated Xzavier that much in the first place. Either way…. on that day. Xzavier Cross should have died."

The air became stiff and silent.

Lin her hand in front of her face in shock. It wasn't hard to realize the story was about Fenrir; About his past that he remembered. And she had just called him some sort of monster.

An apology, of any sort would do. But Elma took a step forward with clam but worried look in her eye. She asked a similar question she asked before with her eyes, but now she asked out loud. For the world of Mira to hear and hope that she would get the answer she is hoping for.

"Fenrir. The Black Hand. He…. He is dead. Right?"

Elma watched as the man that, over the course of a few months, trusted her life to, turn his eyes away form her. And towards his shadow.

The black, dark image of himself that stared back at him. The misshaped blob sinisterly sneered at him. Making him find his answer.

"I don't know."

And it was far form a good one.

 **And here is the last chapter of Fenrir's past. After god knows how many years. But sadly, it's not done yet since I must do an epilog. I hate angsty characters and the next chapter is him getting out of that nasty funk. Hopefully that doesn't take too long.**

 **Also, yes, I have Xenoblade 2. Yes, I love it. Yes, I will be doing stories for it. And I like the character designs. I am REALLY busy. I am commissions now and will be having a patron next month. I am still working on the kinks on that.**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoyed this. Tell me in your review.**


End file.
